


Unconventional training

by skaralding



Series: Unconventional training [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, No Uchiha Massacre, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Stalker Sasuke, Stalking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaralding/pseuds/skaralding
Summary: Sasuke had spied on enough of the long, boring sessions niisan held with his so-called apprentice that he knew, right away, that something was wrong, different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto and Sasuke both vaguely intended to be around fifteen in this. Incestuous vibes ~~implied, but not actually consummated~~ basically gonna happen now.

This wasn’t how training was supposed to go. Sasuke had spied on enough of the long, boring sessions niisan held with his so-called apprentice that he knew, right away, that something was wrong, different.

It wasn’t a poison acculturation session, though Naruto had accepted and drank down something from the cup niisan gave him. Naruto hated those sessions; he always pulled faces after drinking, and was very careful to set the cup down far away from the training posts where he practised his kicks.

This time, he seemed to savour whatever it was in the cup, and he flushed as he set it down on the floor, nearly dropping the empty container. When niisan gave him a look, he flushed even more, and smiled too wide and reached back to scratch his head like always, and even though Sasuke knew he had to be quiet and careful and hidden, he wanted nothing more than to run into the enclosed space and give Naruto a solid kick to the ribs. Niisan was his _sensei_. Niisan deserved respect– an apology, a quick little half-bow to make up for the trespass, not, not…

Niisan had just moved forward, his tall frame very nearly blocking Sasuke’s view of Naruto. Niisan stood there for a moment, his arms moving, doing something between him and the dobe; Sasuke took great pleasure in imagining him giving Naruto a short, sharp slap in the face, even though he knew niisan never ever hit anyone like that, not unless he was on mission.

Then niisan stepped back, moving just far away enough that Sasuke could see past him, and all of a sudden, Sasuke couldn’t breathe.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen Naruto’s… thing… before. You couldn’t help seeing, if you were in the baths together, or if you happened to end up beside someone else in the boy’s’ bathroom at the academy. And, Naruto being the dobe he was, he’d liked to lord it over everyone who would listen, crowing that he was a full inch longer than even Chouji, so Sasuke had always known far too much about how Naruto’s stupid penis looked.

But that sort of thing was at least three years ago, before team assignments, before Naruto had started to get tall and weirdly muscled and tan, and that must have been why Sasuke suddenly couldn’t breathe, seeing him with his pants and boxers down and his cock out and stiff.

And then niisan moved in front of him again, his hand– surely it wasn’t _there_. Surely this wasn’t what niisan was supposed to be doing to Naruto during training.

Naruto flinched, his spiky blond hair shivering with the movement, then sinking down just a bit, as if he was resting his head on niisan’s shoulder. Sasuke, his mouth dry, went on watching, though he knew, now, precisely what his brother was doing. Niisan’s arm was moving back and forth in a smooth, steady rhythm, and he was close enough that Naruto could lean against him, and he was doing it, he was definitely stroking Naruto’s cock, or watching him– helping him–

Sasuke found that his hands were shaking. He swallowed, shifting in place, trying desperately not to think of how hard he himself was, watching _that_. It was– it was disgusting. It was _terrible_.

He wished he could see more of what was happening. He wished, his face growing hot, that he was the one– the one–

Naruto’s hair jerked, then sagged a bit. Niisan bent in over him, one arm creeping up to go around him, and Sasuke didn’t know who he was more jealous of in that moment, niisan or Naruto.

* * *

The next time it happened again– well, the next time Sasuke was there for it to happen, he was at home, stumbling upstairs after an annoying trek back from a last-minute delivery. Sasuke was tired, fed up from dealing with Kakashi-sensei’s tasteless jokes and Ino and Sakura’s biting banter on the road, and he wasn’t thinking too clearly as he drifted through the narrow upper hallway.

Niisan’s door has always been open to him at any time, so he didn’t think to knock before he put his hand on the door and inched it open a bit. Instead of, as he expected, catching a glimpse of niisan sprawled under the covers, what Sasuke saw first was the back of Naruto’s head.

Then his ears started working, just at the worst time, and he heard a small, smacking sound, followed by a loud slurp, and suddenly he realized Naruto’s head was strangely low to the ground, and moving back and forth. The darkness around Naruto’s head became niisan’s black-clad thighs, and the sounds, the image, together it all made a horrible kind of sense.

“This time,” niisan said, his voice low and scratchy, his face a barely visible shape in the darkness of his room, “why don’t you try your best to take it all in?”

“Mmph,” Naruto said, and that was probably the moment Sasuke should have carefully stepped back and– and stopped _watching_ , but of course he didn’t. “Glgh.”

“Mm,” niisan said, as Naruto pressed forward. “Good try.”

Sasuke bit his lip, hard, to keep from making any telltale noises. Doing that just made him feel even more tense, so instead–

“Mmh,” Naruto moaned. “Nn…”

Sasuke touched himself. Just a brief, harsh squeeze, and already he felt a little better.

“Focus,” Niisan said, his tone cool, even as the shifting of his spread thighs betrayed the fact that he was rubbing his shin against Naruto. “Losing focus in this kind of situation means you lose control of the target.”

The slurping sounds began again, occasionally interspersed with brief, choked moans. Sasuke watched, rapt, as Naruto sucked and sucked and _sucked_ , and he didn’t know he was stroking himself until he started to hear niisan moaning too, and had to bite his lip again to keep from joining in.

“I’m getting close,” niisan said, his words low and rough. “When I come, you’d better swallow it.”

Naruto moaned, so loudly that Sasuke flinched back from the door. He didn’t slow down; the wet sounds came faster and faster, and though Sasuke dearly wanted to hear what his brother sounded like as he spilled into Naruto’s mouth, he knew he’d be caught if he stayed there a little too long.

Unwillingly, he crept away, his heart racing, his ears still tuned to the quiet rustles and shifts and slurps that told him the filthy act was still proceeding. The moment he was safely shut away in his room, Sasuke reached into his pants and stroked himself hard and fast. He came soon after, thinking guiltily of the moan Naruto had made around his brother’s cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time, Sasuke didn't even try to convince himself that he wasn't watching them on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added tags for Itachi/Naruto/Sasuke + incest because I am 100% going there.

The next time, Sasuke didn’t even try to convince himself that he wasn’t watching them on purpose, just in case they happened to do… that… again. He just watched, licking his lips, as Naruto started to drink down what Sasuke dearly hoped was an aphrodisiac.

This time, instead of doing it in one of the indoor training grounds, niisan and Naruto were in training ground fourteen, a large, lushly wooded outdoor space that Sasuke usually hated the sight of. Kakashi-sensei found way too much joy in letting his stupid talking dogs chase his team round and round this particular training ground, until even Sasuke could barely keep running, his lungs working like a bellows, his feet unsteady and numb.

Right now, Sasuke didn’t feel unsteady. He felt focused. His trousers were already tight, but he didn’t intend to let that distract him, let it make him miss any of what happened. As he watched Naruto swallowing whatever was in that cup, he couldn’t help but worry, just for a moment, that this would just be regular training. Then Naruto finished, and Sasuke leant in just a little, crossing his fingers. Naruto wasn’t smiling awkwardly, like the very first time, and he looked almost anxious enough that what he’d just drunk might be poison, but…

Yes! His fingers were playing with the cup, stroking the inside rim. It couldn’t have been poison.

“Sensei?” Sasuke didn’t know Naruto could sound like that, his voice tense and tight and small. “What– what should I do?”

“Just a moment,” niisan said, calmly, as he patted himself down. “Ugh, doing this outside is always… ah. There.” He drew a small storage scroll out of the pocket on his left thigh, then pulled out a standard camping pallet and a thin blanket to go with it. “Strip.”

Naruto stood there frozen for a moment, still holding the cup. Then, as niisan ignored his nerves in favour of unrolling the pallet and laying it down in the clear space beside one of the larger trees, Naruto very carefully bent to place the cup on the ground.

Sasuke watched him strip. Each article of clothing Naruto peeled off seemed to make him bigger, make him look _more_ even though he was as short as ever. His hair was bright, even in the forest’s gloom. His tiny brown nipples pebbled in the slight breeze rustling through the trees; his cock was already thickening, getting longer and stiff and beautifully flushed at the head.

Sasuke, dry mouthed, one hand already down there and squeezing himself a little, thought he already knew just what he wanted from this. He wanted to see Naruto on his knees again, wanted to see him choking on niisan’s cock. He wanted to see the way Naruto’s muscled back and tight ass flexed and clenched as he was made to– _ordered_ to– suck cock until his mouth was filled with come.

He didn’t notice niisan was undressing too, until it was too late. Too late to take his hand off his aching cock, too late to keep from squeezing harder as niisan unbuttoned his pants and began to push them down.

_I can’t,_ Sasuke thought, wildly. He’d thought– he’d thought it would be like last time! Niisan hadn’t taken anything off for that. He hadn’t needed to, not when he was only using Naruto’s mouth. _I can’t watch this,_ Sasuke told himself. He could all too easily imagine why niisan might feel the need to strip partially, and he _didn’t want to watch it_ , he didn’t want to watch niisan thrusting and grunting on top of Naruto’s tanned body, he _didn’t_ –

“–it hurt, last time,” Naruto was saying, his voice almost too quiet to be heard. “I needed, um, I needed your hand to come, sensei, and it– it t-took too long.”

Sasuke, startled out of his guilty spiral, could only stare, open-mouthed, as Naruto lowered his head, and looked very much like he wanted the ground to come up and swallow him. What he’d said, could it…?

Could it mean that niisan had _already_ taken Naruto?

A burning, awful feeling filled Sasuke then. He barely heard whatever niisan said to Naruto as he pulled him close; he begrudged every low, comforting word his brother spoke. They weren’t just meant to be comforting; they were also meant to relax Naruto, to loosen him up a little so that niisan could use him again.

After that first time, Sasuke had looked up the Seduction Corps, and gone through every carefully written pamphlet he could find in the library. Which was why he hadn’t immediately reported what he’d seen to Kakashi-sensei; it _was_ allowed to do one-on-one training, in the Corps. It was protocol, actually, that anyone deemed important to the village be handled this way, with someone old and wise to carefully show them the ropes.

And, much as Sasuke would deny it to Naruto’s face, Naruto _was_ important. He needed to know how to bear this, needed to learn how to deal with being seduced.

Sasuke just didn’t see why Naruto had to learn any of that with niisan. Not when niisan was apparently such a cold, callous sensei that he’d hurt Naruto, that he could make Naruto sound small and tense, despite supposedly being experienced enough to be able to make him moan. Where was niisan’s skill, when he was taking Naruto? Why had Naruto needed anything else to come, when even Sasuke knew the vague details of what you were supposed to do to make it feel good for–

“Sasuke,” niisan said, his voice shockingly loud in the quiet of the woods. “I know you’re there; come out.”

Sasuke froze, then forced himself to relax. There was no way–

“Otouto,” niisan said, turning to look right at the tree Sasuke was perched in, “you won’t like what I do if I have to come and get you down.”

So Sasuke, scowling hard, was forced to slip down the tree’s slightly springy trunk. He’d thought niisan would dismiss it as a possible hiding spot, since it was a difficult species to climb silently. “I was just passing–”

“Otouto,” niisan said, warningly, and Sasuke reluctantly swallowed the shaky, all too obvious lie that had been all he could think up on the spot. “Come here.”

“Why?” He was careful not to look at Naruto’s body at all, so careful that he didn’t register Naruto’s tentative approach toward him until the other boy was within arm’s reach. “Hey! What the hell are you– mmph!”

“Good,” niisan said, approvingly. “Always be on the attack.”

“Mmf– niisan, I’m not– hn!” That was Naruto’s _hand_ on–! On Sasuke’s–!! “Hh– you– stop…”

“Don’t suck him,” niisan said, and when had he gotten that close? Sasuke could feel the heat of niisan’s body right behind him, could feel niisan’s warm, large hands moving down from his trembling shoulders to his upper back, and then up and down his sides. “Your objective today, Naruto, is to make him come inside your ass.”

“Nnh,” Sasuke said, weakly, his cock throbbing at the thought of that. “N-no–”

“I’ll hold him down for you,” niisan said, his voice low and soothing even as he tightened his grip on Sasuke’s hips. “It’ll be much easier with him, he’s very slim compared to me.”

“Yes,” Naruto said, breathlessly, having pulled away from his dizzying plunder of Sasuke’s half-open mouth. “I can tell.” There was something uniquely enraging about the arrogant way he said that, even as his hand tightened just a little bit more around Sasuke’s aching cock. “Did you like watching me last time, you bastard?”

Sasuke didn’t dare answer, but the way his cock twitched heavily in Naruto’s slightly slippery grip was more than enough to betray him. “I didn’t,” he found himself saying helplessly. “I didn’t mean to.”

Except, in a way, he _had_ meant to. Each time, he’d had a clean chance to pull back, to turn around and walk away from what he’d realized was happening, and yet…

“Come here, Sasuke,” niisan said, from behind him. “Let’s all get comfortable, okay?”

‘Comfortable’, Uchiha Itachi style, apparently meant his precisely positioning both of them on the blanket-covered pallet, Naruto on all fours and Sasuke on his trembling knees right behind him. “Niisan,” Sasuke ground out. “This isn’t– I can’t–”

“I’ll help you,” niisan said, as if it was just a matter of walking him through how to throw a shuriken. There was nothing hesitant at all about the way he reached in and further unbuttoned Sasuke’s pants, palming his stiff, aching cock with casual familiarity. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Sasuke let out a strangled moan. If it had been anyone else… _groping_ him like this, so high-handedly assuming they had permission, he would have easily been able to push them away. But niisan wasn’t even really moving his hand, and wasn’t doing anything other than squeezing Sasuke a little, the way you did when you wanted to keep yourself hard. Even though it was wrong, it didn’t feel like something bad enough to complain about.

And then there was the eye-popping sight of a naked Naruto reaching back to spread his own ass, as if Sasuke needed _more_ distractions. There was an open, half-empty oil jar on the ground beside the pallet they were both kneeling on, and Sasuke watched, wide-eyed, as Naruto reached out to dip into it with one slightly trembling finger.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was going to do. He’d tried it once on his own, far before any of this, when stupid, embarrassing dares were all the rage in the academy. He’d never told anyone, of course– that kind of crazy oversharing was for idiots like Kiba– but he’d been a little disappointed at the results. It’d been good, but not…

Not like _this_. Not the way it so clearly was for Naruto, whose breathing got faster and faster as he fingered himself, who kept letting out small sounds as he worked himself open.

It was mesmerizing. Sasuke could see so much of Naruto like this, his arched back, the tight, spread curves of his ass. Whenever Naruto plunged two fingers past the slick ring of his anus, his ass cheeks clenched, and his balls drew up a little.

“Sensei,” Naruto finally said, unsteadily, “I’m– Tell the bastard I’m–”

“Go on, otouto,” niisan said. “He’s ready for you.” He let go of Sasuke’s aching cock, one warm hand settling on Sasuke’s hip, the other tugging down the waist of Sasuke’s unbuttoned pants, exposing him even more. “Go on.”

Sasuke closed his eyes, shivering with too many feelings to name. Shamefully, he didn’t need much urging to inch forward, getting his cock closer to– to– And then Naruto wriggled, and moved back, and Sasuke couldn’t help but shudder, feeling his cock slide against Naruto’s tense, hard thigh.

“Careful,” niisan said, sounding amused. “You don’t want to go there. Shift back,” and ugh, that was his hand again, how could he touch Sasuke there so freely? “Now, angle up– yes. That’s what you want.” Naruto’s breathing was choked now, and it made something hungry and cruel uncurl inside Sasuke. “Yes. All the way in.”

Naruto was warm, and almost too tight. He shivered, and Sasuke felt it, felt each small, helpless movement he made. Slowly, Sasuke began to thrust in and out just a little harder, unable to help himself.

At first, Naruto just took it, rocking back into his thrusts in a way that made his breath catch. Then he missed the right timing, and ground into Naruto at a different angle, only to hear Naruto whine, and try uselessly to pull away. “S-sensei, he–”

“You’re supposed to be quiet while you take it, unless the mission requires otherwise.”

Naruto managed to keep his silence for only a few more thrusts. “It’s too much,” he said, through gritted teeth. “Sensei–”

“Endure it.”

“I’m _trying_ ,” Naruto snarled. “I can’t– hn!”

Somehow, when Sasuke had read about how to make another man feel good, he’d thought it would be difficult to do with anything other than your fingers. But Naruto was so high strung, so _sensitive_ in there, that it was easy for Sasuke to tell when he was hitting the right angle. “Nngh!” And the sounds he made– “Hn–” –those were good, too. “Sensei…”

“ _Quiet_.”

“It’s too much,” Naruto sobbed. “Sensei, I’m– I’ll– I’ll c-come.”

“No,” niisan said, his voice level. “That’s not the mission.”

“He’s– he keeps rubbing inside me, sensei!” Sasuke couldn’t help but feel a hot burn of accomplishment at how desperate Naruto sounded. “I _can’t_.”

“Make him come first, or I’ll have to punish you.” Niisan was right behind Sasuke now, his cock hot and hard. It felt massive pressed against Sasuke’s ass, and even though he knew he shouldn’t, he found himself deliberately– just a little, only a little– moving back against niisan, just so he could feel more of it. “Do it, Naruto.”

Naruto cried out, his tight, slick channel squeezing down hard around Sasuke’s aching cock. But, in the next moment, instead of executing the one or two backwards thrusts that Sasuke knew were all that would probably be needed to wring him dry, Naruto went almost still, jerking with the force of his premature release. “No,” he moaned. “I… I’m sorry, sensei.”

“You didn’t try hard enough,” niisan said, a dark undercurrent to his rich voice. “You know what happens when you’re not in full control of the target?”

“I…” and Naruto tightened around Sasuke’s aching cock, even as he tried to pull forward, cringing away. “I get used?”

“Yes,” niisan said, bluntly. “Now Sasuke will help you remember it.” And then he leaned in, his breath warm on Sasuke’s neck, and he said: “Use him hard, otouto. Don’t hold back, okay?”

Sasuke was already dragging Naruto back onto his cock. The whine Naruto made when he did so was followed by a grunt as he bottomed out in Naruto’s slick, tight ass. For the next few moments, the quiet of the forest was broken again and again by loud smacks, by low, broken moans and pleasured grunts.

Sasuke bit his lip bloody trying not to moan out loud. He failed; Naruto was working him now, too, tightening around him on every thrust, and it was so good, so terribly good… It was humiliating, hearing himself, hearing the choked sounds Naruto’s wicked, twisting movements were forcing out of him.

“That’s it,” niisan said. “Fill him up. Make him nice and slick for me.”

Later, Sasuke would try desperately to convince himself that those low, filthy statements weren’t what made him come. In the moment, all he could feel was the sweet ache in his balls, the pressure tightening around his cock, and the sudden, horribly arousing press of niisan’s cock right against his ass. For a moment, Sasuke could almost imagine that that massive length was meant for him, meant to go _inside him_ , and he flushed, cursing himself for the thought.

Then Sasuke was sagging forward, convulsing uncontrollably, pouring everything out, spilling right into Naruto’s tight ass. He stayed like that for a few minutes, trembling, savouring the slick heat enveloping his sensitive, slowly softening cock.

Soon enough, he found himself forced to move back, ‘helped’ by niisan’s firm grasp, so that gradually, his cock slipped out of Naruto’s ass. Sasuke bit his lip again to keep from making any mortifying sounds when niisan started touching him, using a soft scrap of cloth to wipe at his half-hard cock. “Stop!” he finally managed to say. “I can do that myself!”

“Alright,” was the low, amused answer. “Then, can you move out of my way?”

Flushing, Sasuke scrambled to obey, scowling when he found that niisan wasn’t even smirking at him. It made him feel stupid for objecting, stupid for the way his hands shook as he finished cleaning himself with the damp, increasingly sticky cloth.

“This time,” niisan said, shifting forward, putting himself and his huge erection right behind Naruto’s trembling form, “I’m not going to help you with my hand.”

“Yes, sensei,” was the low, mulish answer. “I’ll– I’ll do my best to come on my own.”

Sasuke, already having moved to settle in front of Naruto, couldn’t fight the urge to lean in and stroke his hand down Naruto’s slightly sweaty chest. Naruto twitched, struggling to edge back from his hand, but there was nowhere to go with niisan’s body blocking the way. “Sensei, he’s–”

“You don’t have the right to complain,” niisan said. “You didn’t control him when you had the chance.” But the glance he aimed at Sasuke over Naruto’s bowed head was one of such pointed warning that Sasuke immediately discarded the tantalizing thought of twisting Naruto’s nipples until he yelped. “Spread yourself wide for me.”

“Y-yes, sensei.”

Watching Naruto obey niisan’s order should have been completely absorbing. However, good as it was to see him and his red face and the tension in his back and arms as he reached back with both hands, Sasuke couldn’t help but watch niisan too.

If it weren’t for the way niisan’s dishevelled lower half exposed his massive erection, he could almost have passed for someone utterly unmoved. His dark gaze assessed Naruto’s shaking form, and then he placed one hand on Naruto’s bare lower back.

Then niisan shifted forward, and though Naruto tried to flinch away, he didn’t manage to move more than an inch before niisan steadied him and forced his way in. “Hh,” Naruto said, wincing, as niisan pulled back. “Nn– sorry.”

“You don’t have to hold it in,” niisan said, that dark tone back in his voice. “I’m punishing you, remember?”

“Ah!” Sasuke couldn’t blame Naruto for yelping like that; that next thrust had hit home with a loud, messy _smack_. “I– I won’t! I won’t hold it in!”

“Hn.” Another loud smack. “Good.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but pinch Naruto’s nipples then, not when he knew that Naruto’s angry squeaks would blend in with all the other pained, high-pitched noises he was making every time niisan pounded into him. Then, feeling guilty, Sasuke decided to try and make up for it, sliding his other hand down Naruto’s front. A grope or two of Naruto’s half-hard cock soon had him shivering nicely, making whining sounds in the back of his throat as he struggled to work his cock in and out of Sasuke’s tight grip.

“Stop teasing him, otouto,” niisan said, his voice low and firm, so Sasuke reluctantly took his hand away. “He needs to learn to come without being touched, it’s important.”

“But, niisan–”

“It’s good for him,” niisan snapped. “I know what’s good for him.” At any other time, Sasuke might have tried to argue, but with things the way they were, and with that frowning, intense expression on niisan’s face, Sasuke just didn’t dare. “I’m his sensei, aren’t I?”

“Y-yes, sensei.” Naruto’s voice was small and tense again, but Sasuke could see how hard he still was, despite the lack of Sasuke’s touch. Naruto was– he was pushing back, now, biting his lip, shuddering whenever niisan plunged deep inside him. “I need to come on your cock.”

“Good,” niisan said lowly. “Do it.”

“Nnh–”

“Think of me in your mouth.” Sasuke would never be able to understand how niisan could say something so dirty in such a serious, urgent way, as if he were emphasizing some important detail while on a mission. “Think of how much you like drinking come.”

_My_ come, niisan could have added a ‘my’ there too, but he hadn’t. Did that mean he’d let– that he’d forced Naruto to suck other men?

“You need come in your ass too, don’t you?” Niisan was starting to be out of breath, now, but he still sounded the same, breathtakingly intense and strangely, terrifyingly reasonable. “Force it out of me, Naruto. Drain me.”

“Ah! Ahn– ugh!”

Sasuke couldn’t believe he was allowed to hear this, to watch this… this sordid, shameless assault on the senses, disguised as instruction. Naruto gasped, his eyes rolling back, and then his cock twitched hard, spurting out a thin stream of come. It spattered onto the blanket-covered pallet under them, and would have gotten all over Sasuke too, if he hadn’t jerked back in time. “Nngh… Sensei, I… is that…?”

“Yes,” niisan said, patting Naruto’s lower back. “You’ve done well.” Naruto shivered, arching back into niisan’s touch, and his cock twitched again, come spilling out in a slow trickle that dripped from the reddened tip.

Sasuke, transfixed by the sight, thought of leaning forward and bending in to lick up a few drops of Naruto’s come. However, before he could do so much as shift in a little, niisan went right back to ploughing Naruto hard and fast, his brow furrowed, his expression a slight frown. Silence fell around the three of them, a strange, tense one broken only by Naruto’s hitching breaths and the obscene sound of niisan’s cock squelching in and out of Naruto’s hole.

Only now did Sasuke remember he was at least part of the reason for those wet, vivid noises. He flushed, imagining how it must feel, how good, how _wicked_ it would be, if he somehow got hard again, and niisan let him sink once more into that slick hole. He opened his mouth, half ready to bear the shame of asking, but one look at niisan’s face was enough to make him press his lips back together and keep back his unspoken request.

It wasn’t that niisan was glaring at him. He _was_ watching Sasuke, even as he went on using Naruto, but the look in his dark gaze wasn’t angry. It was strangely intense, and coupled with what niisan was doing, it felt…

Niisan looked down at Naruto only once or twice. When he did, he licked his lips, and he dug his fingers into the already slightly bruised skin of Naruto’s hips, and then his dark gaze would come right back to Sasuke, challenging him.

Sasuke didn’t know if he wanted to be there anymore, but he didn’t move, didn’t make even the smallest attempt at a sound. He didn’t know what niisan wanted, what point niisan was trying to make with this clear, merciless display. This wasn’t– this couldn’t be proper Seduction Corps protocol. But Sasuke couldn’t say that, not when he’d been caught spying on what was probably actual, approved training, so he bit the inside of his lip and refused to look away.

Which meant he saw, in close detail, something he’d missed last time: niisan’s face as he came. It wasn’t much– niisan’s body reacted more, hunching over Naruto’s prone form as he drove in one more time. Coming made him shudder, but his final expression as he did was only a frown of effort, the way it would be if he was halfway through a kata, rather than balls deep in Naruto’s tight ass.

The next few moments were horribly awkward. Naruto sported a red flush all over, and wouldn’t meet Sasuke’s eye. Sasuke didn’t know how to look at niisan– or, more correctly, how _not_ to look, how not to watch his stomach muscles tense as he slowly withdrew his massive length from Naruto’s stretched, tender hole.

Niisan, annoyingly, seemed perfectly composed. He dug in his pocket for another cloth to wipe down Naruto with, ignoring the way Naruto tensed and squirmed with what looked like the ease of long practice. “Next time,” he said, as he worked the cloth in and out of the cleft of Naruto’s ass, “just ask, otouto, if you want to join in. I don’t mind teaching both of you.”

“But sensei,” Naruto said, twisting around to glare up at niisan, “ _I’m_ your apprentice, dattebayo!”

“None of that,” was niisan’s dry answer, followed by a pointed look in Sasuke’s direction. “He’ll do all his practice on you, not me.”

Sasuke, flushing, tried to protest. “I don’t want–”

“In a way,” niisan said, ruthlessly talking over him, “you’ll be _his_ sensei, Naruto, in this particular matter.” And he went on staring evenly at Sasuke, even as Naruto grinned and shot to his feet and started boasting about all the things Sasuke could stand to learn from a “Number Two Seductive Ninja Master, ’ttebayo”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke wanted it again, and he knew he shouldn’t. He told himself he wasn’t missing much by avoiding them, avoiding getting dragged into their filthy doings; he reminded himself of the mortifying fact that niisan would most definitely follow through on his threat to make Naruto _his_ sensei in seduction techniques.
> 
> He still wanted to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just keeps expanding on its own, lol. This chapter, SasuNaru; next chapter, ItaSasu. Then if I've still got it, there'll be one more chapter with the three of them all together.

After that time in the forest, seeing niisan around the house was torture, and catching glimpses of Naruto around the village was even worse. Much as Sasuke tried to avoid both of them, he couldn’t manage it completely, not without starting to make people wonder why.

Worse, now that he knew his brother was using Naruto, he had started to see signs of the same sort of wickedness in everyone around him. He saw the way Asuma-san looked at Kurenai-san’s pert ass, saw the way Kiba was always cozying up to some blushing girl or boy, saw the way Ino and Sakura touched each other when they thought Sasuke wasn’t looking.

He couldn’t even look at Kakashi-sensei’s horrible orange books anymore, not when he knew just how such filth could look and feel up close. He couldn’t really look at Kakashi-sensei himself without feeling like he should, should _confess_.

The worst of it, though, wasn’t the guilt he felt whenever he thought of telling someone, or thought of the way Naruto had begged and opened himself to being cruelly used by niisan. The worst of it wasn’t even the way Sasuke couldn’t look at his brother anymore without getting a little hard, or the fact that niisan had known he was watching them that second time, and had _still_ …

The worst thing was how he couldn’t forget any of it. Sasuke avoided Naruto, and avoided his brother to the point where Mother started asking roundabout questions about whether something had happened between them. Yet, whenever Sasuke went to bed a little earlier than usual, or had the time for a longer shower, the first thing he thought of was the way it had felt to come deep inside Naruto with niisan right there behind him, watching, judging, waiting for his own turn.

Sasuke wanted it again, and he knew he shouldn’t. He told himself he wasn’t missing much by avoiding them, avoiding getting dragged into their filthy doings; he reminded himself of the mortifying fact that niisan would most definitely follow through on his threat to make Naruto _his_ sensei in seduction techniques.

He still wanted to do it.

Finally, almost a month after the last time, Sasuke broke down. Knowing that niisan was on a mission made it slightly easier; embarrassing as it would be to be forced to kneel in front of Naruto and give him every respect even as he boasted and used Sasuke’s mouth, it would have been even more embarrassing to have to do that with niisan looking on.

However, as things turned out, Naruto didn’t seem to want to lord everything over him. In fact, on the afternoon that Sasuke finally gave in and went crawling through Naruto’s apartment window, it didn’t seem like Naruto even particularly wanted to go through with the lessons at all.

“What?” he said, as soon as he caught sight of Sasuke’s glowering face. “You want to do it _now_?”

“If sensei is too busy to guide this humble student,” Sasuke said, his voice low and spiteful, “this one can come back–”

“Nah, it’s fine, just give me a second,” Naruto mumbled, returning his attention to the complex seal array on his desk. “Let me finish the upper left quadrant first.”

So Sasuke, trembling with indignation, was forced to stand there by the window, his face horribly flushed, his skin prickling from the utter lack of attention being paid to him. He couldn’t even complain that Naruto was ignoring him unfairly; that array looked really confusing, and Naruto’s brush hadn’t yet lifted from the parchment he was still carefully copying it onto.

“Yosh,” Naruto said, finally, his voice faltering, his right arm trembling as he lifted the brush away from the parchment. “Okay. Do you know how to kiss, Sasuke?”

Something about the way he said that frank question– or perhaps, the way he said Sasuke’s name without the usual insulting ‘teme’– made Sasuke blush even harder. _Of course I know how to kiss,_ he thought, furiously. _I was way more popular even just in the academy than_ you’ll _ever be in your whole life!_ But, because he had begun this politely, all he could bring himself to say was, “I know a little, sensei.”

The smile those words put on Naruto’s face was a wide, foxy sort of thing, the kind of smile that made you want to put your hand in your pocket just to make sure your wallet wasn’t already gone, or full of glitter, or exchanged for a huge wad of used chewing gum. “Come here, then.”

Learning to kiss with anyone would have been humiliating; learning to kiss with Naruto was torture itself. Naruto, ancestors damn him, continued the polite pretence of them being teacher and student. Even as Naruto gently, but firmly steered Sasuke into his messy bedroom, he kept on offering condescending little tips, correcting Sasuke’s nervous reactions with heavy touches and an unyielding grip.

Before Sasuke even knew what had hit him, he was laid out in Naruto’s bed, weighed down by the sprawl of Naruto’s hard, muscled body. Every moment, every movement between them was punctuated by a kiss. Sasuke had really thought there wouldn’t be much to explain, in that area, but it turned out that there was a stark difference between the things he’d done in the back of supply closets or in empty classrooms and the kind of thing you did to someone you wanted to sleep with.

Naruto’s lips still hadn’t met his mouth yet, and Sasuke was shaking with the need for it, kissed and licked and sucked and bitten in what felt like a hundred places. Naruto hadn’t gone so far as trying to remove his tunic, but Naruto had shifted and tugged at the material to expose Sasuke’s neck, his chest, his side and his belly. “Do you want me to kiss everywhere?”

“Nngh,” Sasuke said, feeling Naruto’s tongue dip into his bellybutton. “I– hah– _Naruto_ –”

He was sure he hadn’t asked for _that_. He’d wanted to start with something normal, and yet Naruto was– was biting him, little teasing nips on his stomach, all while his fingers ghosted cruelly over the aching ridge of his cloth-covered cock.

“Tell me.” Naruto’s breath felt hot and damp and horribly teasing against the skin of his stomach; even though his mouth wasn’t really touching anything anymore, it made Sasuke ache for more, filthier things. “Should I kiss everywhere?”

“You,” Sasuke stammered, because he’d rather die than beg to be touched, squeezed, _sucked_ , “aren’t you going to even let me try anything?”

“You wanna try something?” Even though he couldn’t see Naruto’s expression, the way his voice shook made Sasuke certain the other boy was grinning. “Alright! Mission is to suck on my tongue, okay?”

“What? No– mmph!”

Needless to say, Naruto didn’t bother to make it easy for him. His mouth was warm and wet, and his tongue dipped teasingly into Sasuke’s mouth, never staying still. He drew back every so often, just to tease even more, biting on Sasuke’s bottom lip, pulling away to lick the side of his throat or press sloppy kisses to the underside of his chin. “Well?” he said, his breath warm against Sasuke’s ear. “What are you waiting for, dattebayo?”

“Stay still,” Sasuke said, frowning, struggling to free one of his wrists from Naruto’s grip. “You– ungh!”

Naruto was playing even dirtier now, rubbing against him like that. For a moment, Sasuke couldn’t think, too distracted by that merciless, tantalizing friction. But then he peered up at Naruto, and it suddenly struck him that last time, the other boy had been really… sensitive, inside. Was he like that on the outside, too?

“Hey,” Naruto said, leaning in. “Just what are you thinking, huh? You’re really, really red.”

Up until now, Sasuke had so far been the one being acted on, rather than the one acting. He _did not like_ the idea of doing the actions recommended by the theory he’d just thought up, but if he didn’t, he’d fail the mission. Worse, Naruto would win, would be able to grin at him cheekily like he was doing now. ‘Poor bastard,’ Naruto’s face seemed to be saying. ‘He doesn’t even know what to do when seriously kissed…’

Throwing away his pride, Sasuke closed his eyes and steeled himself to rub back.

“Oh,” Naruto said, his voice getting lower. “You need it that bad, huh?”

Sasuke bit his lip to keep from growling an answer. His breath sped up as Naruto reached down to grab hold of his hips, adjusting the angle so they were rubbing right against each other. It wasn’t much, just pleasant, steady pressure, but the fact that Naruto had Sasuke pinned down in his _bed_ added a whole extra thrill.

“Say, you bastard,” Naruto said, his voice even lower. “Have you ever had anything in your ass?”

Sasuke’s heart beat faster. “No way,” he spat. “Don’t even think about it.” Then, before the wickedly grinning Naruto could open his mouth again to suggest more filthy things, Sasuke arched up and kissed him.

That action wasn’t enough to break Naruto’s alertness. His tongue brushed against Sasuke’s over and over, a wet, rhythmic touch that made Sasuke weak in the knees. But every time Sasuke tried to capture Naruto’s tongue in a bid to suck on it like he was dared to, Naruto always pulled away.

Finally, Sasuke decided to unleash his strongest weapon, and put his shaking hand between their moving bodies. It was a little tricky to get his hand into Naruto’s pants from this angle, but once he did… “Fuck,” Naruto whispered, and went still. “Sasuke, you bastard, don’t–”

Whatever he was going to say trailed off into a groan. Naruto’s short, thick cock felt perfect in Sasuke’s hand; he was trapped there, moving restlessly, his mouth open and panting. Sasuke seized his chance, arching up; soon after, Naruto was writhing above him, his cock thrusting in and out of Sasuke’s tight grip, his tongue deep inside Sasuke’s mouth.

Sasuke had managed to suck on his tongue, by now, but couldn’t help feeling a little confused as to why that had been the mission. Every time he did it, Naruto whined in his throat, and thrust a little harder.

His cock was slippery now, the precome leaking from the tip was all over Sasuke’s right hand, and he was _still_ leaking. All Sasuke wanted to do was lift that soiled hand to his mouth so he could taste it, but he didn’t dare. He wasn’t– he didn’t want to reveal himself as the kind of pervert niisan was, and even niisan had shown no signs of wanting to lick up Naruto’s sticky fluids.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, and suddenly all Sasuke could think of was how it would feel for Naruto to beg to be sucked, in that breathy whisper. “You bastard, are you even listening?”

“What else do you want?” Sasuke snapped. “I passed your stupid mission, but I’m not– I won’t–”

“You don’t have to do anything else,” Naruto said, his voice hot against Sasuke’s neck, his tone sounding just a little panicked. “Just– mm– harder, okay?”

That was okay. It wasn’t like Sasuke hadn’t done this sort of thing before, or imagined it. Just never with Naruto, not until after that first time. It still made him feel like a pervert, listening with bated breath to the small, urgent sounds Naruto made as he moved into the slick circle of Sasuke’s hand.

It would be even better if niisan was here, right behind Naruto, guiding him forward. Or perhaps, he’d be on top instead. Inside. Stretching Naruto even as Sasuke soothed him, masturbated him, feeling up every inch of his small, thick cock.

Naruto jerked against him then, spilling into his hand with a short, laboured gasp. Coming back in to kiss Sasuke afterwards wasn’t a surprise. His hand trying to sneak into Sasuke’s pants definitely was. “Get off!”

“Why?” Naruto said, but when Sasuke shoved at him, he readily moved off. “Don’t you want to come?”

“Not with you,” Sasuke muttered, inching closer towards the side of the bed. “Ugh, you got it everywhere. Where the hell is your bathroom?”

Sasuke hurried off out of the bedroom almost before Naruto could lazily wave a hand in the right direction. In the bathroom, he made sure the door was firmly closed behind him before he started the taps in the sink, and only then did he allow himself to touch the tip of his tongue to one of the white streaks on his palm.

It was salty and bitter and weird. It felt dirty to lick it up, but satisfying too. Like Sasuke was eating Naruto, consuming him in a way he would never know about.

Flushing, Sasuke forced himself to rinse away the rest of the sticky fluid on his hand. After a few deep, calming breaths and some slightly uncomfortable applications of cold water from the tap to his stupid cock, he felt ready to go out again, to weather Naruto’s stupid grins.

* * *

‘Training’ with Naruto swiftly became a regular thing. Naruto’s mouth, the taste of him, the feel of him on top of, or writhing beside Sasuke, all of those things had become familiar.

To Sasuke’s shame, it only took one more training session for Naruto to talk him into allowing reciprocation. “Seduction isn’t just about giving pleasure,” he’d said, the second time Sasuke showed up in his apartment. “You gotta get used to taking it, too.”

“I don’t _want_ …” Sasuke had said, but each stroke of Naruto’s hand up and down his aching shaft kept doing away with the right words, the _proper_ words he should have said to stop it, so he ended up coming like that, staining the inside of his own boxers because Naruto had been too impatient to push them down. “You… you bastard.”

“Relax,” Naruto had said, his voice shaky with amusement. “What, you think sensei didn’t teach me just like this?”

Sasuke hadn’t been able to say anything to that. He tried, generally, not to ever mention niisan around Naruto, but that didn’t stop the other boy from occasionally bringing him up.

At first, it was only brief mentions, and Naruto only ever said anything when Sasuke was either totally spent, or all the way hard. There should have been no way for him to guess the dirty thoughts Sasuke harboured about his brother.

However, one evening, as Sasuke slowly, carefully began to take Naruto’s cock into his mouth, he thought he heard the faint sound of the apartment’s front door opening. Annoyed, he switched from his strict focus on his task to glaring up at the blinking Naruto.

“Don’t look so worried,” Naruto said, his voice hatefully steady, the way he usually was even when Sasuke was trying to pull out all the stops. Sasuke didn’t understand how he could be so calm while being sucked when the same thing reliably got Sasuke gasping and teary-eyed in just a couple licks. “The only person that can just walk in like that is sensei.”

“Whmh?” Panicking, Sasuke tried to pull away. “Mrh– lggh!”

“Don’t you want him to see how much you’ve learned?” Naruto’s blue eyes were wide, his innocent expression totally at odds with the way his hands were so blithely forcing Sasuke take in his cock. “I’m sure he wants to see.”

“Nnh!” Tears stung Sasuke’s eyes. Struggling didn’t help– he lacked leverage, being on his knees while Naruto stood straight in front of him. The way Naruto was thrusting in and out left him only just enough air to breathe, and made him humiliatingly hard. “Mlph–”

He heard the bare scrape of a footstep, the slight, creaking sound of Naruto’s bedroom door being opened behind him. Then Naruto’s bare foot was pressing between his tense thighs, and he couldn’t resist any longer, could only swallow and slurp and rub himself against that firm, sweet pressure, all while thinking of how it would look to niisan.

Naruto groaned, his cock twitching heavily in Sasuke’s mouth. Shivering, Sasuke swallowed hard around him, already anticipating the first, bitter spurt before it coated the back of his throat.

There was a lot of it. Some of it leaked out, despite Sasuke’s choked, desperate efforts to gulp it all down. Thankfully, Naruto always seemed to take his frowning expression at that fact as him being disgusted by the mess, so Sasuke usually played it up as much as he could.

Today, though, stunned by the way Naruto had tricked him, Sasuke could only struggle to pull away.

“I knew it,” Naruto rasped. “Jeez, you’re so obvious; one shitty genjutsu and you let me do whatever I want.” He released his grip on Sasuke’s hair with a sigh, ignoring the way Sasuke was still shaking. “You can’t run away from things like this, you bastard.”

Sasuke tried to clear his throat, but it came out as a strangled cough. “I,” he tried to say, “I’m not–”

“Did you come?”

He _hated_ the way Naruto said that. Just because of that one time _five sessions ago_ , when he’d spilled all over himself just from swallowing down Naruto’s come… “I didn’t come, but you don’t– nngh!”

Naruto never listened to any of Sasuke’s protests. He didn’t know why he even bothered, not when the last thing that happened nearly every session was Naruto seizing hold of him and wringing him dry.

This time, as his hot, merciless hand closed around Sasuke’s aching erection, there was an extra charge in the air, the way there was whenever Naruto had gotten one over him. Sasuke, shivering, tried to edge away, only to find his back hitting the wall, and Naruto right there in front to follow up.

“So,” he said, right in Sasuke’s ear, “you want to fuck your brother, right?”

“That’s not it,” Sasuke shot back, desperately. “It was just– hn, it was obviously the, the thought of us being caught, that made me…”

“Oh?”

“That’s all it was,” Sasuke said, his unsteady voice calming a little, now that he’d found a way to cover for himself. “That’s why I got distracted.”

“What if I told you Itachi-sensei was really watching us right now?”

Sasuke gulped. “I’m not falling for that again,” he muttered, trying to sound confident, but his now rock-hard cock and the growing smile on Naruto’s face told him he’d failed to be convincing. “Just finish it, okay?”

The moment those words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back, if only for the way they made Naruto’s eyes light up. The last time that happened, Naruto had decided Sasuke needed to learn how to suck cock from close, personal, exquisitely excruciating experience, and he’d teased Sasuke with his mouth for a whole hour.

“You were happy enough watching him fuck me that time,” Naruto said, his fingers squeezing the head of Sasuke’s aching cock. “Now, you don’t even want to think about what it’s like, having his hands on you?”

Breathing hard, Sasuke did his best to shake his head. He was already thinking about what it would be like. He didn’t want to say anything; he didn’t want to betray himself.

“The first time he did anything with me,” Naruto said, his low, teasing voice all Sasuke could hear, “he told me to think of a number without telling it to him, and then he made me come with his hands, three times in a row.”

Sasuke couldn’t restrain a shudder.

“Each time,” Naruto went on, his hand starting up a slow, teasing stroke up and down Sasuke’s aching shaft, “it took longer. The third time, he kept getting me close, again and again and again.”

Sasuke could see it. Niisan was just like that in a fight, ruthless and precise, each action taking pointed advantage of his opponent’s weaknesses. Naruto was impatient; just hanging out with him for an hour was enough to tell anyone that. Teasing him like that, building up an expectation that the end he so desperately wanted would come only at Itachi’s whim…

“He didn’t even have to ask,” Naruto said, his voice taking on a breathy, almost dreamy tone. “I told him.”

“Nngh–”

“You don’t need to think of a number,” Naruto said. “You already know what I want to hear you say.”

“ _Don’t_ – ugh!” Trying to shift away from him was pointless; he had Sasuke pinned solidly against the wall. In fact, each time Sasuke struggled to wriggle away, he only ended up thrusting inadvertently into Naruto’s tight, slick grasp. “You bastard!”

“Just tell me,” Naruto said, coaxingly. “Admit it.”

“No…”

Suddenly, the movements of Naruto’s hand sped up. Sasuke tried not to react, tried not to thrust forward, but he kept messing up. Then, just as he’d given in, his struggles ceasing, his eyes screwed shut, Naruto just… stopped.

Breathless, Sasuke tried to thrust into his hand, to gain the last little bit of pressure he needed to come, only to have Naruto let go of him, his hands forcing Sasuke back against the wall. “Stop it,” he heard himself sobbing. “Please, _please_ just…”

“Say it.”

Sasuke bit his lip, hard, telling himself to endure, to stand strong. His resolve only lasted long enough to crumble at the sight of Naruto very deliberately lifting up a hand and licking it thoroughly. “Don’t,” Sasuke blurted out. “Don’t, don’t… _ah_!” Now, Naruto’s hand was tight around him again, but moving even slower than it had before, the soft, slippery sound it made against Sasuke’s skin just as stimulating as the way it felt. “Don’t…”

“Admit it,” Naruto whispered. “Just admit it.”

“Hngh… fine. _Fine._ ”

“Well?”

“Y-you were right,” Sasuke said, through gritted teeth. “I was… just the thought of niisan here, watching us, is…”

“You just want him to watch?” Sasuke didn’t know which was more infuriating, Naruto’s low, amused tone, or the way he _still_ hadn’t sped up that slow, tantalizing stroke. “Come on, we both know you want more than that.”

“I _don’t._ ”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Naruto said, his slick fingers tightening around the head of Sasuke’s aching cock. “It’s not like you can get each other pregnant.”

“You– you _dobe_ –”

“Besides, everyone knows about you Uchiha,” Naruto said, his grin clear in the tone of his voice, in the feeling of his breath against Sasuke’s neck. “You guys have a tradition of keeping it in the clan, don’t you?”

Sasuke shook his head, weakly, but of course he was already thinking about it, remembering that one time Shisui had always seemed to be around. Sasuke had seen him once, yawning and scratching himself on the way to the bathroom, and his borrowed robe had been open enough at the neck for Sasuke to see some red marks marring his pale skin. Back then, he’d dismissed them as mission injuries, but now…

“Brothers doing it isn’t that much worse,” Naruto said, “right?”

Sasuke whimpered. He was so hard it hurt, and Naruto was just torturing him now, giving him one or two hard strokes and then gliding his hand up and down with next to zero pressure. “Please–”

“Admit it.”

“Nnh–”

“Admit it, you bastard, or I’ll make sure you _never_ come.”

The terrifying thing was that that threat wasn’t at all idle. Naruto, not content with what he cheerfully called the traditional methods of preventing orgasm, had chattered at length about how his most recent project was about modifying a stasis seal that would, once applied, keep you aroused and aching no matter what.

Sasuke didn’t _think_ that kind of thing would be permanent, or could be exclusively keyed to Naruto’s activation, but he didn’t know enough about seals to tell what was possible. And if it was possible, the sheer horror of having to, to _talk_ about what had been done to him, if he asked someone else for help…

“I…”

“Go on.”

“…I want it.” Then, when Naruto’s hand squeezed him lightly, but didn’t continue moving, Sasuke sighed, hating himself, and said: “I want to look at niisan’s cock.”

“Tell me more,” Naruto said, licking his lips, his grip finally tightening, his breath speeding up. “Tell me _everything_.”

“I want… his hands… nnh!” It was unfair that Naruto could do this to him, could twist and squeeze and then _stop_. “That… I saw him do it to you, once. Touching you.” That admission earned him a swift, hard pull on his cock, but nothing more. “H-he made you come.” Another sweet stroke. “I want niisan to touch me like that too.”

“That can’t be all you want,” Naruto said, his tone coaxing. At least he was moving his hand again, slowly. It was better than nothing. “He touched you a lot, when you were fucking me.”

“It wasn’t– he was helping _you_ train.”

“So?” Naruto’s strokes sped up again, and his other hand moved to cup Sasuke’s balls, squeezing them gently. “All you need to do is ask for his help, too.”

“But he said you would– ungh!”

“You need to think about it seriously,” Naruto said, his voice calm and cold, even as he worked Sasuke’s cock, jerking him hard and fast. “Like a mission, you know? You need to have a plan.”

Sasuke had never been able to imagine anything like that. He simply couldn’t see any scenario where his seduction of niisan could bear any fruit; all he could imagine was the disappointed, or perhaps even disgusted look on niisan’s face when niisan said no.

Meaningless dreams were much better; in his favourite one, him and niisan ended up mysteriously sharing the bath. Then, when he got hard, niisan stared at him, and ignored all his apologies, and just…

“Look at you,” Naruto murmured. “You’re thinking about it, right?”

It was pointless to deny it. Naruto had already guessed so much; what harm was there in telling him even more? But when Sasuke thought of doing so, he felt a huge surge of shame.

 _This is bad enough,_ he thought, even as Naruto’s wicked hands worked him. It was enough that right now, he was pretending that niisan was doing this, that Naruto’s relentless strokes were coming from bigger, more calloused hands. It was enough that just that one, filthy image made him unable to hold back.

Two more strokes saw Sasuke convulsing, emptying himself all over Naruto and the unfortunate wall. “I’m not,” Sasuke panted, as the last tremors ran through him, “I’m not going to do anything to try and get him.” Now, with his orgasm no longer being used against him, he could be as emphatic as he liked. “I would _never_.”

“Really?” Naruto said, his tone annoyingly casual, as if he hadn’t just got done torturing Sasuke because of it. “Your loss, then, you bastard.”

“He’s my _brother_ ,” Sasuke spat. “It’s not– it wouldn’t be right!”

“Fine, fine, suit yourself,” Naruto said, gesturing rudely at him with one sticky hand. “Seriously, though, if you want to improve, you gotta try it on with someone else, someone that’s not me. Alright?”

Angry, Sasuke didn’t bother answering him as he made his way for the door, flushed and shaking and struggling to put his clothes to rights. _That bastard,_ he thought, even as he slammed the door behind him. _I bet all that crap about ‘practising’ on someone else is just so he can keep on teasing me about– about targeting niisan._

Naruto would see. Sasuke would find someone else, someone _sensible_ to practice on, and when he got really good at distractions, he’d try and get his hands on some of that aphrodisiac niisan had used before. Then he’d go and see how Naruto felt about receiving another round of Uchiha-style torture, see how much he liked being made not to come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke keeps blindly going down a dark path here, doesn't he?
> 
> Also, I'm kind of in two minds whether to go back through the fic and edit/replace the endless reams of 'niisan'. Does leaving it in add anything for you guys, or would some judicious actual naming of Itachi work better?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time Sasuke got into another sticky situation, it didn’t seem like the night was heading that way at all, not at first...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrote key scenes in this a couple times 😅. Sometimes I take porn a bit too seriously, lol.
> 
> Small reminder that dubious consent is indeed alive and well in this chapter.

The next time Sasuke got into another sticky situation, it didn’t seem like the night was heading that way at all, not at first. It’d been a few days since that humiliating confession he’d made due to Naruto’s sly torture, and in that time, he’d thrown himself into training and in-village missions, half to distract himself from his wicked thoughts, and half so he’d have an excuse to dodge Naruto’s smirking face whenever he saw it.

He _had_ started the week by seriously thinking about who he could practice his new, sordid skills on, but none of his thoughts had gone very far. Everyone he knew had something wrong with them. He didn’t want to become the talk of the town by becoming Kiba’s next unfortunate conquest, or butt into any of the relationships he knew about (Ino was happy enough to flirt with him, sure, but if he so much as smiled at Sakura…), and he didn’t know anyone from the older genin teams well enough to be confident that approaching them wouldn’t be horribly awkward.

Or, if he _did_ know them, that knowledge just made it even more clear that they weren’t an option. Take Gai-san’s team, for example. Lee was… Lee. Sasuke couldn’t imagine carrying on a full, sensible conversation with him, let alone… that. Neji was really good-looking in that stuck-up Hyuuga way, but was very much a stuck-up Hyuuga, and Tenten had a weird thing going with the twins from the weapon shop across the street from her father’s place, so she was another out.

Gai-san was, needless to say, not even considered. Kakashi-sensei was similarly a giant no. As were any of the jonin sensei Sasuke knew of, to be honest; the most normal of them was Kurenai-san, and _she_ was dating Asuma. Who had, as far as Sasuke could tell, played around so hard as a Guardian that there wasn’t any major power in the daimyo’s court that he hadn’t slept with.

Then again, the source of that rumour was Shisui, which automatically made it suspect. Shisui was the sort of person that’d lie about the colour of the drink he was holding and look sadly at you when you pointed it out.

“You know, Sacchan,” Shisui said, swirling the very blue drink he had just loudly said was yellow, “I’m starting to think you don’t want my help.”

“What an idea,” Sasuke mumbled, staring flatly at his half-drunk rum and coke (heavy on the rum, because today had been another fucking forest run followed by a torturous afternoon of helping out at the Inuzuka veterinary, so he definitely deserved it). “If only you’d allow it to penetrate your empty head.”

“But how can you _not_ want my help? It’s big! It’s your _first time_! Of course you need your cousin’s help!”

No matter how much Sasuke had insisted that he was just looking for someone to mess around with for a bit, and that it was under no circumstances going to be his ‘first time’, Shisui was clearly determined to cling to the idea.

“It can’t be anyone nasty for that, not for my cute little cousin,” Shisui insisted. “But it can’t be anyone who’s not… I mean, you don’t want a blushing civilian virgin, do you? Even if they’re civilian, it’s gotta be someone with some experience, right?”

Thankfully, the Rusty Kunai was noisy enough right now that no one was paying much attention to the two drunken Uchiha huddled at the left edge of the bar. Sasuke, ignoring his cousin, took another satisfying sip of his drink.

“A nurse! That’s right, you need a nurse!”

“…what?”

“You’re in luck, I know _tons_ of hot young nurses!” Shisui said, waving around his already emptied cocktail glass. Where he’d found the time to guzzle that down in between jabbering about the perfect choice for Sasuke’s first time was a mystery for the ages. “Shit, what’s your type? Blonde? Brunette? Silverette?”

“Just give up,” Sasuke snapped, flushing a little. At first, it hadn’t been anything more than a bit embarrassing, listening to Shisui blather at length about how someone’s mother’s cousin had told Uncle Hiro’s daughter that Asuma had most definitely slept with the daimyo’s brother, but now… Now, Shisui had abandoned his glass on the bar, and was leaning in, grinning meaningfully, and Sasuke had never quite forgot Naruto’s stupid quip about Uchiha being known for keeping it in the family. “I’m not going home with anyone _you_ recommend.”

“What? Why the hell not? Look, look, I have a eye for it, alright? An _eye_. Like, her?” He’d flung his arm around Sasuke’s shoulder after the first ‘look’, and so there was no way to avoid being close to him, even as he exaggeratedly pointed out a tall, severe girl in a chunin vest. “I know I said nurses, and she’s not, but trust me, you’d be in good hands with Mariko-san, _and_ she’s got a thing for Uchiha, so…”

“Corrupting the younger generation again, Shisui?” That loud, disapproving voice behind them could only belong to Izumi-nee, their mutual cousin. “You know Sasu-kun’s only just made genin, right? Lay off!”

“Whaaat, c’mon, that was like, years and years ago! If they didn’t have that shitty age cap, he’d already be a chunin!”

Like that had anything to do with whether Sasuke should be sleeping around or not. Izumi was definitely his favourite cousin, but, as one of the few younger ninja that had seen war before the big universal treaty, she was definitely also the kind inclined to worry about the smallest things. Shisui, on the other hand, as was also typical of her generation, was on the other extreme, the kind to worry about absolutely nothing.

“Why are you hanging all over him, anyway?” Izumi was saying now, her calloused hands plucking and pinching at the arm Shisui was still keeping tight around Sasuke’s shoulders. “You know he hates it when you do that. Get off!”

“Why should I get off, if Sacchan doesn’t tell me to?” Hearing this, ‘Sacchan’ couldn’t help but roll his eyes; the only reason he never told off Shisui directly was because things like that seriously just didn’t work. You learned to put up with his stupidity and escape at a convenient moment. “Ow, Izumiiii, that hurt so bad, what are you doing, trying to cut me open? Sacchan, save me!”

“Hey,” a low, familiar voice said, even as Shisui’s arm was forcibly wrenched away from Sasuke. “You know the whole bar can hear you two, right?”

Unsurprisingly, Shisui and Izumi both stopped yelling, and Shisui’s arm did not make a return to its former, annoying spot around Sasuke’s shoulders. Shisui even moved over a seat without doing anything more than grumbling under his breath while rubbing his smarting arm, because when niisan decided you were done quarrelling with someone, the smartest thing was to quickly accept it.

“When exactly did you come in?” Izumi demanded, cramming herself into the seat on Sasuke’s other side. “I could have sworn you weren’t due back until tomorrow.”

Sasuke, who also very much wanted to ask the same thing, was forced to nod and accept a quick, impersonal pat on the shoulder as niisan smoothly took over what had been Shisui’s seat on his right. He hated, just hated going to bars when niisan was around, not just because there went even the slightest possibility of getting drunk without being eyed disapprovingly, but also because niisan, as an infamous part-time member of the force, always had a certain effect on the atmosphere of these places.

Uchiha police officers were polite to everyone, and strict to the same relentlessly impartial degree, and much as Uchiha Itachi was one of the more gentle, calm members of the force when he was on duty, he was also the worst person to encounter while breaking the law. On duty, he was just as inflexible and righteous as Father could be on his worst day; off duty, he could be much more lenient, but it came at a terrible price.

Niisan, you see, was the kind to find amusement in other people’s embarrassment. Worse, he had a good enough poker face that it had taken years for Sasuke to clue in on that evil tendency, years of watching niisan request, in the politest possible tone, something that would lead to some remorseful criminal’s humiliation. Afterwards, once niisan was satisfied, he would end things with a small, mild smile, and everyone watching would grudgingly agree things had been done fairly, everyone but Sasuke and niisan and the poor idiot that had just run afoul of him.

Shisui, smart as he was, never tried to test niisan in anything; the topic of who would do for Sasuke’s supposed first time died as if it had never been born at all. Izumi, being generally sensible and well-behaved, had nothing to fear from chattering away at niisan and complaining about her last mission.

Sasuke, being on his second, heavily spiked rum and coke, knew he was treading a fine line, and so was careful to be silent. Then, once he finished that second drink, when niisan offered to walk him home, Sasuke readily agreed, knowing all too well that trying for another drink would turn that offer into an order, and that even the slightest resistance to that order would end in him being knocked out and lugged home over niisan’s shoulder like a particularly heavy sack.

Inside the Rusty Kunai, it was easy for Sasuke not to think of anything but the essentials, to keep silent and enjoy his drink. Walking home in slightly tense silence with niisan only a step away from him was another thing entirely.

“Things went well, right?” Sasuke finally asked. “On your mission?”

“Everything was fine, otouto,” niisan said. “Why do you ask?”

_Because I don’t want to think about touching you,_ Sasuke thought, bitterly. _Because I don’t want to think about sucking you off._ “Just wondering, that’s all.”

“I hear you’ve stalled a bit, in your training with Naruto,” niisan said, next, his tone horribly casual. “You haven’t picked a practice target yet?”

“What the– he _told_ you?” Sasuke had to struggle not to let his voice become an outraged squeak. “That–! That idiot! He’s not even my real sensei, and he–!”

“You’re learning earnestly from him, aren’t you?” It stung that niisan could say that so innocently, as if he hadn’t been the one to force the issue, the one to hand Naruto the authority to lord it over Sasuke. “Isn’t that the basic requirement for calling someone your sensei?”

“What the hell kind of shitty sensei would tell my own brother about– about that kind of thing!!” From the way niisan was smiling a little in his direction, he hadn’t heard anything… really indecent from Naruto. Or at least, Sasuke couldn’t imagine his niisan smiling at him like that if he knew just what kind of a pervert Sasuke had become. “Next time I see Naruto, I’m going to punch him until his head explodes!”

“Oh?” Niisan was smiling a little more widely; that could mean nothing good. “I didn’t know you two had gotten as far as engaging in that kind of rough play already.”

Sasuke felt himself go a horribly obvious red. “I didn’t– I didn’t mean–”

“Hey,” niisan said, his arm suddenly around Sasuke’s shoulders, “you two are being careful with any injuries from that, right?”

“What– what fucking injuries!” Sasuke couldn’t help but struggle to get free from his brother’s grip. Every moment spent this close to him meant another breath of his familiar scent, citrus and weapon oil and sweat, and another moment of mortifying temptation. “Get the hell off!”

Niisan chuckled as he let go, and not a moment too soon; Sasuke was already hard when niisan sent him stumbling to the side with a playful push. Sasuke cursed under his breath, mostly at himself and at the fact that, now that he was hard, just walking with niisan a foot or so away seemed to be enough to _keep_ him hard.

“Otouto, are you okay? You’re walking strangely.”

_Who wouldn’t be, when they’re this hard?_ Sasuke raged, internally. “I’m fine,” he said. “The rum was a little too much for me, that’s all.”

Niisan sighed. “You’re only fifteen,” he said, his tone just a little scolding. “If you’d just stick to one drink, when it’s that strong…”

“I know, I know,” Sasuke said, the way he felt he’d been doing since the very first time niisan caught him at a bar. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

When niisan let out a short, disbelieving huff, Sasuke had to keep back a smile. _Just like usual,_ he thought, wistfully. _He only ever scolds; it takes a lot more than that to make him angry at me._ “I promise I’ll be more careful next time,” he found himself saying. “Today just sucked, you know?”

“Oh?” Niisan took a deliberate step closer. “Can niisan try and make it better?”

“I don’t– _hey_!” Somehow, Sasuke had just been expecting an annoying nudge or two to the side, or an arm slung around his shoulders, not… “Put me down! Niisan, put me down _right now_!”

“Why?” was the unrepentant, half-laughing answer. “You don’t like it?” Like this, even though niisan was currently smiling while looking him in the eye, it would take only a shift of his gaze to let him know just how much of a pervert Sasuke was; the thought of that made Sasuke squirm desperately, hoping a determined resistance would be enough to free him from niisan’s near-effortless, horribly embarrassing princess carry. “You want to be on my back instead?”

“Just let me down!” Sasuke felt on the verge of tears, or, worse, on the verge of taking his life in his hands and just punching niisan in the face. Niisan would have to take the hit; burdened as he was by Sasuke’s weight in his arms, there’d be no way he could avoid it. And then there would be a mock fight, and niisan would pin him to the ground and _feel_ his erection _for sure_. “Niisan, please.”

“Alright,” niisan said, in that annoyingly patient way of his, and of course that was when it happened, when he Saw.

He’d started shifting, rebalancing Sasuke’s weight in his arms, and he’d naturally just looked, glanced downwards like anyone would while preparing to set someone on their feet after a princess carry, and then he’d just frozen like that. One moment, maybe one minute, and then he was letting go of Sasuke like Sasuke’s clothes were on fire.

Sasuke staggered when his feet hit the ground. Somehow, he managed to regain his balance without help; as soon as he did, he started walking. He didn’t look back even when niisan called after him. He didn’t to see the look on niisan’s face.

“Sasuke,” niisan said, again, and this time he didn’t wait to be acknowledged, he just snagged hold of Sasuke’s collar and forced him to stop, to turn around. “Why are you so embarrassed? I know how it is at your age, I know these things just happen even with the strangest–”

“You think it’s my _age_?” Sasuke spat. “What, _Naruto-sensei_ didn’t tell you?” He could hear himself, and he didn’t like how furious he sounded, but it was that or scream his throat raw at this, this _indignity_ , at the sheer mortification of standing there while his brother made excuses for his utter perversion, even while he felt himself getting harder just from niisan being so close. From being able to feel the brush of niisan’s knuckles against the skin of his neck. “Do you have any idea what I wanted, watching the two of you all those times?”

“Sasuke–”

“I don’t think I’d ever have thought– have ever imagined wanting anything. But then you made him suck you, and I saw it, and I knew.”

Niisan’s mouth opened and closed, letting nothing out. His grip on Sasuke’s collar wasn’t at all tight, wasn’t the kind of thing that’d keep even the weakest child pinned to the spot, but Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to move.

“I want it with you,” Sasuke forced himself to say. “So, niisan, don’t…” He could barely breathe, could barely form the words properly. “Don’t touch me so freely. Just don’t.”

_There,_ he told himself. _Mission complete._ And now it was time for Sasuke to run away, to lock himself in his room for a week, for a month, for the rest of his fucking life. Whatever it took to forget this.

But when Sasuke tried to step back, to start with the plan to run and hide, Niisan tightened his grip. “Is that it?”

Sasuke squinted up at him, blinking away hot, angry tears, and couldn’t understand what he was thinking. “What do you mean, ‘is that it’? I just– I just said I wanted your…”

“Wanted my what?”

Did he really want Sasuke to _say it_?

“You don’t want to say it?”

“ _Who the hell would?!_ ”

Niisan sighed. “Alright.” When he let go of Sasuke’s collar, he did so slowly, giving himself time to snatch hold of Sasuke’s arm. “Walk home with me.”

Glowering, frightened and embarrassed and confused, Sasuke did just that. As they walked, they didn’t pass very many people; it made him wonder, suddenly, with a horrible sinking feeling, if there had been anyone near enough to listen in on his embarrassing confession to his brother.

Probably, that was why niisan was taking this so calmly. Sure, the grip he had on Sasuke’s shoulder was tight enough to bruise, and neither of them had said a word since niisan had started off for the Uchiha compound again, but at least Sasuke was alive and unhurt, right? Niisan wouldn’t beat him up out here in the street. Niisan probably wouldn’t beat him up at home, either, no matter how much he deserved it.

Niisan was a better brother than Sasuke deserved.

* * *

At home– _empty,_ Sasuke knew, when they both entered and Mother didn’t call out to them first– things went on in that strange, bruising silence. Niisan’s grip tightened on Sasuke’s shoulder when he tried to linger in the sitting room, and again when he tried to head for his bedroom instead of niisan’s. Niisan didn’t let go of him at all until the door was firmly shut behind them.

“Strip,” niisan said, in the same iron tone he’d used with Naruto in the forest. “Take everything off.”

Sasuke froze.

“ _Strip,_ ” niisan said, again, and the slight impatience only made his tone scarier, so even though Sasuke was suddenly quite sure this wasn’t going to end well, he forced himself to obey. “What? All that guilt, all that trembling, and you’re not even hard?”

Forget about being hard, Sasuke was so scared it was an effort not to shake as he stripped out of his tunic. Niisan didn’t even let him try to extend what might be his last moment of safety in here, snatching the discarded clothes from his hands as he took them off, and then tossing them down at the foot of the bed.

“You look like you’re going to cry,” niisan said, his voice sounding strangely tight, almost angry. “Fuck.”

Sasuke couldn’t breathe. He had only his mesh vest and his boxers left on, but he couldn’t seem to move his hands to do the simple task of shedding them, and niisan was coming closer, coming in right in front of him, and all Sasuke could think of was that, dirty as niisan’s mouth had gotten while he was fucking Naruto, he’d definitely not said any swear words. Niisan didn’t swear, he just _didn’t_ , and for him to do it now…

“Do you even have the resolve to give yourself to me?”

“I– I didn’t mean–”

“What _did_ you mean, then? Didn’t you say you wanted me?”

Sasuke opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Tears stung his eyes, but he squinted hard, refusing to let them fall. He could only see niisan’s shoulder, but just hearing those words said in that low, furious tone was enough to make him wish he’d died.

Why had he said anything?

The shock of niisan’s hand suddenly gripping his hair, forcing him to look up, made Sasuke’s heart hammer in his chest. The look on niisan’s face…

“…you’re not even listening, are you?” Niisan’s gaze bored into him, intense enough to make Sasuke flinch just on its own. “Well. Your loss.”

Shaking, Sasuke closed his eyes as tightly as he could. Much as he knew he deserved it, he didn’t want to see the moment when niisan gave into his baser urges and finally hit him.

When no hit came, when niisan simply stepped in even closer, his fingers pulling harder on Sasuke’s hair, Sasuke didn’t dare open his eyes. The only warning he had was the feel of niisan’s hot, harsh breath against the side of his neck.

“Nnh–!” Sasuke had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t cry out, that he would take whatever punishment niisan saw fit to give him, but that–! Niisan had just bitten him on the _ear_ , and it didn’t– “Ah!”

It felt somehow ridiculous, being licked on the earlobe after being bitten so hard. Sasuke shuddered, and then flinched as he was bit yet again, right in the same spot.

“Does it hurt?” Niisan’s low tone sent a shiver through him, coming from so close by. Sasuke twitched, trying to move his ear away from niisan’s mouth, only to feel niisan’s grip on his hair tighten even more, forcing him to stay still. “Do you want niisan to stop?”

Somehow, having that low, insinuating tone directed at him wasn’t as fun as Sasuke had thought it would be. “I– I don’t know,” he found himself saying, through numb lips. “W-what are you…?”

“You said you wanted me, didn’t you?” Niisan shifted forward, pressing himself right against Sasuke’s trembling body, so that the thick ridge of his erection was unmistakable. “Here I am.”

“I… I don’t…”

“You don’t want it?”

The worst thing was, Sasuke _did_ want it, he wanted it so much that he nearly couldn’t breathe, but he wasn’t sure he wanted it like this. He’d known niisan could be… forceful in these things, just from watching the way he handled Naruto, but there was forceful and then there was the unyielding grip in Sasuke’s hair, and the bites to his ear, hard enough that he could still feel his earlobe stinging. “I don’t think–”

“From now on,” niisan said, his tone firm as he talked over Sasuke, “just think of it this way: your body belongs to me. Okay?”

Even as he spoke, he was manoeuvring them both towards the bed, half-dragging, half-shoving Sasuke along. “Niisan, don’t– ah!”

“Don’t what?” This was terrible. All niisan had to do was reach down into Sasuke’s boxers and put his hot, hard hand on Sasuke’s cock, and every sensible thought flew out of reach. “Doesn’t this hurt? Don’t you want niisan’s help with this?”

As niisan forced him onto his hands and knees on the bed, all Sasuke could think of was what that supposed ‘help’ would feel like, even though he couldn’t help but be aware of what it might cost to enjoy it. This atmosphere wasn’t anything like the training sessions with Naruto, wasn’t even anything like that time the three of them were in the forest. Back then, Sasuke had felt helplessly enticed; right now, he just felt horribly guilty.

He thought he knew what was going to happen next, but even though he wanted it, wanted it so much that it made him feel sick, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to go through with it this way. He didn’t know if he should just let it happen, or… “Wait,” he found himself saying, his voice nearly too strangled to be heard. “ _Wait,_ I don’t think…”

“I won’t hurt you,” niisan said, even as he dragged down Sasuke’s boxers, his hands smoothing over Sasuke’s clenched ass cheeks. “Just relax.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Sasuke gasped. He could feel niisan’s fingers ghosting over his crack, and he’d never been able to relax for _himself_ all that easily. He didn’t even know how he could still be half-hard in this situation, not when all he could think about was how big niisan was, and how much it would hurt if niisan put it all the way into him. “No! Don’t!”

But niisan wasn’t listening to him. His finger pressed against Sasuke _there_ , probing him, working its way inside despite how tense Sasuke felt. “Ssh,” niisan said, “this will help.” He pushed his finger forward, and Sasuke yelped, flinching at the sheer alien feeling of chakra penetrating him. It was like nothing he’d ever felt, a searing burst of painful, stinging pleasure, the kind that muddled your head and made you empty yourself until there was nothing left. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

“Hn…”

“Do you want it again?”

In the aftermath of that searing feeling, though niisan’s finger moved in and out of him a little more freely, Sasuke felt anything but relaxed. His cock was so hard it hurt, and he felt like he couldn’t get enough air. “N-no,” he heard himself moaning. “Niisan, it’s too much…”

“Then, should I suck you instead?”

“No!” Niisan had just licked his lips, and even hearing that small, wet sound was enough to make Sasuke feel light-headed. “No, if you do that, I’ll–” _I’ll come,_ he’d meant to say, but the words stuck in his throat. It seemed too surreal to say such a thing to his brother and mean it.

Unfortunately, niisan was too clever not to catch the shameful drift of his half-spoken protest, because in the next moment, the hand that wasn’t currently teasing Sasuke’s tight hole came around to take hold of his aching cock and give it a wicked squeeze that only served to further test his control. “It’ll be a bit easier for you if you’ve already come,” niisan said, his low, matter-of-fact tone entirely at odds with what he was doing. “But if you want to draw it out, I can’t say I mind.”

“Th… hn…” Sasuke desperately wanted to protest that that wasn’t what he’d meant, but he couldn’t get the words together. He could already sense the chakra niisan was carefully building up, he knew what was coming– “ _Hngh!_ ”

“It almost hurts more than it feels good, right?” niisan said, his tone slightly unsteady. “Niisan’s going to try his best so it doesn’t feel like that all night, okay?”

Even though he said that, it was obvious from his increasingly rough motions and harsh, heavy breathing that this was not an operation he wanted to last all night. He only paused once, to dig up a jar of lubricant from his bedside table, though Sasuke only realized what he’d done when the next deep intrusion of his fingers felt cold and strangely slick. After that, Sasuke just couldn’t calm down enough to relax, which naturally meant being forced to take that strange, shocking jutsu again and again until he was trembling all over, and his cock had become a solid, tormenting ache.

He didn’t know how he hadn’t come yet. He couldn’t think too clearly anymore, couldn’t focus on anything but the slick in-and-out of niisan’s fingers in his ass. Finally, he felt the fingers fully withdraw, and niisan’s weight press against him from behind, and he knew this was it. Niisan was going to put that huge, thick thing all the way inside him.

“Ssh,” niisan said, his low voice a soothing rumble against Sasuke’s back, his slippery hands coming to rest on Sasuke’s hips, exerting more than enough pressure to keep Sasuke from moving an inch. “I’ll go slowly, otouto. Just relax.”

Sasuke heard himself sobbing as if from a distance. He heard niisan’s brief, quiet moan even as he felt the head of niisan’s cock stretching him. It was more than he could have ever imagined. It was too much, and yet niisan kept on, kept shallowly thrusting, filling Sasuke’s aching channel with more and more of his massive cock.

Sasuke felt like that cock was taking him over entirely. He couldn’t understand how there was still space for niisan to nudge his way into. He couldn’t understand why just that small, repetitive motion, that invasion, was enough to make him feel so lightheaded, so strange.

When he finally felt niisan’s balls settle against him, he couldn’t help but sob in relief, even though he knew this was just the beginning. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel when niisan started to give it to him seriously.

“Is it okay?” niisan asked, his breath warm on the back of Sasuke’s neck. “Can you take it?”

“Sh-shouldn’t you have asked me that _before_ you– nnh!” Sasuke couldn’t suppress a panicked moan as niisan reached up and around to squeeze the head of his half-hard cock. Niisan’s hand was still slick from fingering him, and warm, and so tight and good that Sasuke found himself thrusting forward, even though that motion inevitably made him squeeze down around the massive cock in his ass. “S-stop it!”

“Why?” That flat, simple question was accompanied by a ruthless, twisting motion of the wicked hand on Sasuke’s cock, one that caused him to buck forward again despite himself. “You seem to like it.”

Sasuke couldn’t say anything to refute that. Every time niisan stroked him, his hips just moved on their own, and of course niisan kept moving with him too, angling in so he could force himself all the way back into Sasuke’s clenching ass. Gradually, their movements sped up, until Sasuke could not only feel, but hear the obscene slap of niisan’s balls against him.

Sasuke groaned. It hurt, but it felt so satisfying. Niisan’s breathing was speeding up, becoming harsher and harsher. Niisan was probably going to come inside him.

Just that thought was enough to set Sasuke off, get him arching back into those thrusts. Coming, he lost all awareness of everything except the thick, twitching cock filling him up, and the skilled hand milking him of every drop.

“I knew it,” niisan said, his voice low and hoarse. “I knew you could take it.”

_No,_ Sasuke wanted to say. _No, I_ can’t, _I can’t…_ But he _was_ taking it. He was taking it so well that even though he’d come, even though he’d just spilled within niisan’s hot, merciless grip, he was still drowning in pleasure.

It wasn’t his fault. It was niisan’s harsh, laboured breaths. The heavy, guiltily satisfying slap of niisan’s body against his. The soreness that came from not just being stretched, but _fucked_ , pounded so hard that he couldn’t draw breath to scream. And, on top of all that, the way niisan was angling his thrusts, the way he was stroking that huge cock inside Sasuke’s aching ass.

It was too good. Wave after wave of sickening pleasure crashed through him. In the end, by the time niisan finally fell still and shuddered on top of him, Sasuke was sporting a new, raging erection, and desperate for even more stimulation.

“Niisan,” he heard himself say, in a voice that was halfway between a sob and a whine, and utterly humiliating, “niisan, it h-hurts! It feels– it’s so strange…”

“Oh?” Niisan’s slightly sticky fingers touched the back of his neck, then traced a warm line down his back, all the way down to the aching place where they were still joined. “You want me to pull out?”

“I…” Sasuke didn’t know what he wanted. Pulling out would hurt too, but at least it would mean he was empty, and perhaps more able to calm down, to forget the way he had felt when niisan’s cock was stroking into him just right. He didn’t want to be like Naruto, so perverted and so sensitive that he could come just from being fucked. “I don’t know.”

And yet…

“Didn’t I say it earlier?” Niisan said, his voice still low, his tone thick with dark, sordid satisfaction. “Didn’t I say your body belongs to me?”

He had been withdrawing slowly before, as if he were really going to pull out, but once he said that second sentence, he thrust back in again, hard. Sasuke yelped, clenching around him out of startlement, then moaned, unable to help himself.

It hurt. It hurt so much, and yet, niisan was doing it again, deliberately hitting that deep place that made Sasuke feel as if he were going to melt.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re dripping with my come,” niisan said, his tone unsteady, his breathless voice containing a thread of something that could almost be desperation. “Are you ready?”

“Niisan, I– hngh!”

“Do you not like that angle, otouto?” Couldn’t he feel how Sasuke tightened greedily around him when he thrust in like that? “Does it feel okay?”

He had to know it did, and yet, there he was, asking anyway. He even managed to sound so genuinely concerned that it made Sasuke flush all over, mostly from anger, but also from shame, because hearing niisan talk to him so patronizingly was making him even harder.

“Is it okay?” Niisan kept asking. “Do you like it?” His tone had definitely turned mocking now, but it was no less arousing. Unfortunately, he had also slowed down, and even though his wandering hands had come around to Sasuke’s front, they weren’t doing much more than palming Sasuke’s swollen, aching length. “Tell me, otouto. Tell me how much you like it.”

If niisan wanted to hear him say it… If that was the only way he could come again tonight… Sasuke didn’t want to be the kind of person with such weak thoughts, but he didn’t know how much more teasing he could endure.

_Niisan made me like this,_ he told himself. _If I say something so embarrassing, it’ll just be niisan’s fault._ Even so, Sasuke couldn’t help but feel ashamed, not just of what he was about to say, but also of the dirty thrill it gave him, saying such a thing with niisan deep inside him, and with no way for niisan to misunderstand what he meant. “I like it,” he choked out. “I really like it.”

“So honest,” niisan said, teasingly, but his hand closed tightly about Sasuke’s cock, and the next few thrusts left them both breathless. “You little slut.” There was a strange warmth in the way niisan said that, a warmth that made Sasuke feel both mortified and relieved, because if niisan knew how perverted he was, if niisan knew and was still alright with it…

Coming again hurt. But it was a sweet, sweet hurt, licking through Sasuke’s trembling body in a way that made his toes curl. Soon after, he went completely limp.

Naturally, that didn’t stop niisan. He increased his pace a little, and his sticky hands settled on Sasuke’s hips, their grip tight enough to bruise. His orgasm followed within a few thrusts, but this time, he didn’t end up slumped against Sasuke, or on top of him. He simply tightened his grip on Sasuke once more, and then held him steady as he slowly began to pull out.

“Is anywhere else hurt?” was niisan’s first comment, once he was all the way out. “I’ve got something for you here,” and his fingers just casually touched the rim of Sasuke’s aching, twitching, still slightly stretched hole, “but if there’s anywhere else…?”

“My hips,” Sasuke muttered, trying and failing to direct a dark glare at his brother over his shoulder. Niisan’s cock seemed to be softening now, at least, which meant that Sasuke could probably get away from him if he acted quickly enough, and retreat to his bedroom to come to grips with what they’d done.

However, instead of moving away or leaving the bed to turn up something that would be good to put on the tender spots on Sasuke’s hips, niisan simply smirked, and stroked a teasing finger down Sasuke’s side. “I’ll be a little more gentle next time, otouto,” he said. “Don’t worry.”

‘Next time,’ he said, as if that time was going to be days from now. Sasuke, seeing the hungry way his brother was eyeing his mostly naked body, could not help but feel a little worried, as well as flattered in a horrible, stupid, tell-anyone-and-die sort of way.

_It won’t be my fault if it happens again tonight,_ Sasuke told himself. _Not when niisan doesn’t seem to want to let me leave._ He hadn’t tried to leave yet, but he would. He definitely would, just in a few minutes, when he wasn’t so sleepy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know better than to say how many chapters are left. I thought this would be the last one and it is definitely not. All I can say is there will be at least one more big, dirty threesome before the end ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke was not entirely surprised to be done a couple more times that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a new kink tag for ass to mouth. If you want more details re when that kink pops up, check the end notes for this chapter.

Sasuke was not entirely surprised to be done a couple more times that night, not after he’d seen the wicked light in niisan’s eyes, a light that transformed his usual playful smirk into something much more worrying.

The next morning, he tried to escape by complaining of being too sore to continue, only to be held down and forced to come by a searing combination of light, precise fingering and and even lighter sucking of just the tip of his cock.

He’d known he was done for the moment niisan put his mouth down there, but he’d still struggled anyway, caught between the urge to beg niisan to stop, and the even stronger urge to beg for more. When he came, he felt it all over, and couldn’t help but moan as niisan sucked him through it, teasing his oversensitive skin, swallowing every drop.

“I’m going to come to your room tonight,” niisan said lowly, afterwards, even as he worked Sasuke’s hand up and down his thick cock. “If I find that you’re wearing anything, I’m not going to spare your tight little hole.”

The warm, almost playful way he said that didn’t mean it wasn’t any less of a threat. Sasuke, already aching from last night, didn’t dare wear a single thing to bed, even though he was almost sure that niisan would find some excuse to take him that way no matter how obedient he was.

He tried not to think about how excited the thought of being punished by niisan in that way would make him feel.

In the end, it didn’t matter how nervous he felt, how guilty, how conflicted; niisan came to him that night, and the next night, and the next. They rarely just slept, the way Sasuke hadn’t quite been able to convince himself might happen. Niisan used him, and sucked him, and licked all over his body, and it was wrong and bad and horribly exciting.

The fourth night, Mother and Father were both home for the first time in a month, and Sasuke burned with guilt at how happy Mother looked when she saw him and niisan getting along like usual. “Looks like I worried for nothing,” she said, smiling a little, and all Sasuke could do was lower his head and flush, because an hour ago, right as Mother was starting dinner, Sasuke had been on his knees in niisan’s room, his mouth full to bursting of niisan’s thick cock.

“They can’t find out,” Sasuke said, later that night, his voice choked. “Mother would– she’d kill me.”

“What’s there to find out?” Niisan’s tone was so smooth and so unconcerned that it felt like it couldn’t have anything to do with his dark expression. “Surely you know, otouto, that you’ll still be mine even after you marry?”

Sasuke couldn’t help but glare at niisan for that outrageous statement. How the hell had his worry about their parents discovering the perverted things they were doing turned into talking about marriage?

“Oh, I forgot,” niisan said, stroking a hand through Sasuke’s hair, “you’re still young. And you’re not the clan heir, so of course no one would bother to tell you…”

“Tell me _what_?”

Niisan smiled. “They don’t really care what we youngsters do,” he said, his fingers stroking the back of Sasuke’s neck. “So long as there’s legitimate heirs, and at least one of them can activate the Sharingan, no one really cares who’s in your bed.”

“But that’s…” Sasuke wanted to say it wasn’t true, but the words stuck in his throat when he looked at niisan’s unconcerned expression. The thing was, though Sasuke _did_ remember a huge fuss being kicked up a few years back, over a cousin of theirs running off with an Aburame, just last year, Izumi had moved in with her Nara boyfriend, and no one had done anything but grumble about how she really should just bite the bullet and marry him. “I’m only fifteen, niisan. I’m not going to– I’m not even old enough to go and get married.”

“You’re right,” niisan said, and Sasuke couldn’t help but shiver at the dark satisfaction in his tone. “Luckily, I’m not so old that I can’t put off my marriage for a few years.” He leaned in close, his gaze on Sasuke’s parted lips. “We can have a double wedding.”

Sasuke trembled, wondering how on earth his niisan could make something so wholesome and romantic sound so filthy. Then, in the next few moments, as niisan’s mouth ravaged his own, he realized with a sinking heart that the problem might not be with niisan at all. For the first thing he’d thought of when he heard the words ‘double wedding’ had been the fact that, like that, it’d be easy for niisan to get to him, easy for niisan to take Sasuke even on his wedding night, since niisan would naturally be intimately involved with planning the whole event.

Thinking of that, Sasuke couldn’t help but get hard, and with the way Niisan was currently groping him, it was all too easy for him to be found out. “Look at you,” niisan said, hoarsely. “Just what are you thinking?”

“I’m not,” Sasuke lied, only to be kissed again, violently. “Nnh– niisan, you can’t…”

“Isn’t this something we’ve already done a lot?” Niisan’s hand was so hard and so hot and tight around Sasuke’s cock, and he was right, he’d long since figured out how best to get Sasuke breathless and squirming and teary-eyed just with his wicked hand. “You’re such a tease.”

“I’m n-not…”

“Mm,” niisan said, his smile clear in his tone. “You know, it’d be really dangerous if you were a girl, otouto. I don’t think I’d be able to resist making you pregnant.”

Sasuke, infuriated, tried his best to push niisan away, only to have niisan pull back at just the last moment. By the time he realized what had happened, niisan was already climbing atop him, the weight of his body distressingly familiar. “Get off!” Sasuke heard himself say, although that was the last thing he wanted. “I’m– it’s– it’s still sore from last night, so you can’t– _ah_!”

Unfortunately, niisan’s relentless appetite had made Sasuke very sensitive to the telltale fluctuation in the chakra of his hands; now, just feeling the buildup before the shocking jutsu was released was enough to stimulate Sasuke. When it actually hit, he arched, biting his lip in a futile attempt to hold in a desperate moan.

“See?” Niisan’s voice was low and rough. “Really dangerous.” He bent in and kissed Sasuke again, his hot mouth swallowing up Sasuke’s moans. “But at least I wouldn’t be the only one suffering if you were a girl. You could marry Naruto and tease him too.”

“I would _never_ ,” Sasuke said, bitterly. “That…” He hated that his stupid brain was even able to think of it, able to put together strange, shocking pictures for him to struggle not to see in his mind’s eye. “I’d never let him do _that_.”

“What,” niisan said, his fingers slowing hatefully inside Sasuke’s aching hole, “you never let him use this?”

“Why would I?” Sasuke said, struggling to keep his voice even. It was an effort right now to even speak, with niisan rubbing his weak spot so relentlessly. “He… he was a shitty sensei. He… ungh… he just liked making fun of me.” That wasn’t quite true, but what _was_ true was the fact that even the things Naruto had very seriously taught him had all been worthless when used against niisan.

_Even in an unfavourable situation,_ Naruto had said, excitedly, _you can take control just with this…_ But over this last week, every time Sasuke had thrown away his pride and widened his eyes just so or tried to take the full length of niisan’s cock into his mouth, the most he had gotten in return was a brief, fond smile before he was pressed down and done even harder than before.

Okay, so maybe Sasuke had been thinking too much of his skills, trying them on the person that had actually passed on said skills to Naruto, but still. Sometimes, against a difficult opponent, even the simple things could give you an edge, so he’d hoped for better results.

“Are you ready for me, otouto?” Niisan said, his voice thick, his fingers still working in and out of Sasuke’s clenching hole. “Do you want it here?”

“Y-yes.” Sasuke couldn’t lie to him about things like this anymore; more, he didn’t dare to, not when the one time he’d tried to resist out of sheer stubbornness, Niisan had taken him at his word and just teased him for nearly half the night. “Hurry up, if you’re going to… ngh…”

* * *

The days dragged on much the same way they had before. After that first, startling week, things fell into a sordid but steady routine. Whenever niisan was in the village, he slept in Sasuke’s bed, and only ever let Sasuke off when he was injured or feeling sick. And, since Sasuke was a young, healthy ninja in peak condition for his age, the times that his brother didn’t mercilessly use him at night were few and far between.

If anyone ever found out what they were doing and confronted him, he had no idea what he would say. He knew very well that the savvy thing would be to say his niisan’s aggressive behaviour had confused and worried him so much that he couldn’t say no. He also knew very well that if he really didn’t want what niisan was so eagerly doing to him, he could always wholeheartedly cry during the deed, and that would settle everything.

Niisan had never ever ignored Sasuke’s tears. He always slowed down to look at them, to look at Sasuke before he bent in to tease him more, or lick at them. _I should stop him,_ Sasuke always thought, whenever that happened. _I can’t just keep letting him do this._

But he had, and he knew himself well enough that he also knew was probably going to keep doing it, going to keep welcoming niisan into his room at night. Worse, since he’d heard niisan’s not-quite-joke about the double wedding, Sasuke had found himself starting to think about it, looking at some of his female peers in a new, thoroughly embarrassing light.

He didn’t know what was worse, the fact that he was even seriously considering the idea of both he and niisan marrying girls that wouldn’t mind supporting their perverted relationship, or the fact that Sasuke was halfway convinced that Sakura and Ino might be interested in such a shameful proposition.

* * *

A few months later, Sasuke’s state of mind had settled somewhat. It didn’t feel… _normal_ , yet, waking up next to niisan most days. He still felt guilty whenever niisan hugged him in front of anyone, even though those brief, casual hugs weren’t anything different from the ones Sasuke was used to giving or receiving on the rare times he could see niisan off at the front gates.

But, guilty as he felt, it had become an easy thing to endure. It was all just too good to give up: niisan’s wicked smile, the way Sasuke had to swallow twice to take in all his come, the way he’d touch Sasuke when he was all the way inside him…

Even the way he teased Sasuke was starting to feel good. _You’re a good little slut,_ he said, once, after flooding Sasuke’s mouth for the third time that night, and the thing that had made Sasuke flush and scowl up at him wasn’t the usual surge of embarrassment, but the fact that when niisan said such a thing, Sasuke found himself believing it.

It was terrifying; as long as he’d been able to want this sort of thing, Sasuke had also felt conflicted about it. He hadn’t been a good little slut for Naruto, and he hadn’t intended to be anything like that for niisan either. It was easier to be forced, easier to be teased and tormented and enticed into doing filthy things, or at least it had used to be easier that way.

Now… now, Sasuke was just _hungry_. Which sometimes meant that niisan didn’t need to do much to get him to spread his thighs or get on his knees, which left him feeling embarrassed and angry, and needing to hear niisan tell him, in whatever roundabout way, that it was alright. That it was okay to be niisan’s perverted, horny little slut.

Which, while horribly embarrassing, wasn’t much of a problem whenever niisan was in the village, and thus able to provide all the pleasure and the filthy reassurance Sasuke could desire. When he was out of the village, though…

“Hurry up,” he snapped, hating how exposed he was while on his back, especially since it was Naruto’s clone looming above him in his bed instead of niisan. “Just hurry up and put it in.”

“One of these days,” the clone said, darkly, “Boss’ll let _me_ visit Hina-chan, and then _he’ll_ be the one stuck with _you_.” But at least he was starting to press in now, instead of continuing that slow, tortuous stretching Sasuke really didn’t want or need. “You’re always so impatient.”

“What do you mean, ‘always’?” Sasuke snarled. “This is the second time this has ever happened! I’m not– mmph– hgh–”

Sasuke didn’t know whether he liked the way Naruto’s clones always seemed to want to shut him up like this. Even if he could get the breath to complain, he really couldn’t; he’d never admit it to niisan, but Naruto was definitely better at kissing. Where niisan’s kisses were more like brief, painful bites, Naruto lingered and licked and sucked, and it was easily the best part of doing this.

It made him feel like he was being seduced, overwhelmed with sensation, and it made him tighten around Naruto’s clone’s hot, thick cock despite himself, despite wanting to make this last as long as possible.

“Mmm,” the clone murmured, pulling away just enough that he could pick up the pace. “You’ve already gotten so tight. How long has it been, huh? A week?”

“Shut up.”

“I could have sworn your brother left two days ago. Didn’t you get it from him before he left?”

Niisan had just come off a gruelling double-length shift on patrol, and had been in the shower when an ANBU in a rabbit mask showed up at his bedroom window. But Sasuke would rather die than explain anything to Naruto, much less to his stupid clone, so he bit his lip and tried his best to keep silent, even though the vindictive clone was doing its best to try and fuck some noise out of him.

It was different when Naruto’s cock was the one inside him. Naruto’s smaller size meant he could be a lot more rough, something his clone was taking shameless, filthy advantage of. It wasn’t quite enough, but it was stroking the itch Sasuke had had all week, and eventually, he couldn’t keep himself from moaning after each heavy slap of the clone’s body against his.

“Ungh,” Sasuke moaned. “Th-that’s…” It was perfect; any harder, and there’d be a chance that the clone’s cock would slip out, and Sasuke was too desperate to be properly filled to risk that. “I’m… I’m almost…”

“Get off him,” a low, eerily monotone voice growled. Then, in the next instant, just as Naruto’s clone had paused in mid-thrust, a gloved hand had closed around the clone’s neck, and he was being dragged off away from Sasuke. “You couldn’t wait a few hours?”

“Sensei, n–”

“It’s not him,” Sasuke hurried to say, feeling even more exposed than usual as he watched the masked, fully clothed form of his brother go from nearly throttling Naruto’s clone to fondling it in an exaggerated, brazen way that was no doubt for Sasuke’s benefit. “Niisan, I checked, you weren’t supposed to be here until–”

“Shut up.” Silence fell in the room, one broken only by the unsteady breaths and slight, telling moans of Naruto’s clone. “You remember that thing I bought you last month, otouto?”

Sasuke flinched. “Niisan, don’t–”

“Get it out and insert it.” Sasuke could already see niisan peeling off his gloves, just so he could let his hand roam all over Naruto’s clone’s tight, flexing ass. “I don’t want to have to stretch you again when I finally get around to you.”

What little hope Sasuke had of being properly fucked tonight died with that matter-of-fact sentence, so he grudgingly gave in and went rooting in his bedside table’s lower drawer, trying not to make his motions too jerky or too obviously angry.

Naruto’s clone’s long, throaty moans weren’t helping his increasingly ugly mood. By the time Sasuke had found and slicked up the big blue dildo niisan had blandly offered him a month ago, he was itching to be filled again, or at least to be teased the way that wretched clone was being teased, stretched and stroked by niisan’s wicked fingers.

“That’s right,” niisan said, as Sasuke reluctantly spread his thighs again. “Push it in as far as it will go, otouto.” That filthy encouragement sounded odd coming through the mask’s monotone filter; the garish lines of the mask leant a sinister air to the way niisan was steering Naruto’s clone toward the bed. “Have you done it?”

Sasuke, scowling, hastened to get back onto the bed and spread his thighs so he could insert the damned dildo. “It’s in,” he muttered, even though it was only a quarter of the way in, being just a little bigger than even niisan’s massive cock. “Niisan, what should I–”

“ _Ah!_ ” Niisan was clearly too busy working Naruto’s clone’s prostate to pay Sasuke any attention. “Nngh– sensei…”

“You’re worse than Sasuke, sometimes,” niisan said, the mask still flattening his words. “Using such an underhanded trick to play around, aren’t you ashamed of yourself?”

“Niisan,” Sasuke said, reluctantly, “it’s not like that. I was the one who asked– hngh!” He could never get used to the way the stupid dildo flared halfway toward the base; every time, that slight, but marked increase in girth caught him by surprise. “He just, he said he’d spare a clone.” What had actually happened, to Sasuke’s eternal shame, was that Sasuke had loitered at the door of Naruto’s apartment for half an hour, only to see Naruto’s clone trudging back from some unmentioned task. Burning with lust, Sasuke had kissed him, and things had developed from there. “It’s just a clone; it’s not at fault.”

“Clone?” At that moment, niisan moved the hand he’d been using to keep Naruto’s clone pinned down, plucking harshly at his nipples before finally settling into an iron grip around his neck. “Then should I try killing it?”

“Niisan, that’s–”

“Sensei, don’t!” Something about the sheer amount of urgency in Naruto’s clone’s voice made Sasuke go still. “Please don’t, I’m sorry… nnh, I’m sorry I… hngh…”

There was something just a little annoying about the fact that niisan hadn’t forgotten to keep teasing the clone, even as he tightened his grip on it’s neck. No, that was wrong, it should be on _his_ neck.

“Didn’t I tell you, last time?” Even without the mask, niisan’s tone would have sounded quite harsh; with the mask, it was bleak enough to make Sasuke shiver. “I told you to leave Sasuke out of your games.”

“It wasn’t a game,” Naruto said, unsteadily. “He– I didn’t start anything.”

“What do you mean, ‘last time’?” Sasuke asked, feeling an awful mixture of stupid and exposed. There was only one other time he’d done anything on his own with Naruto’s clone, and that clone had very definitely dismissed itself afterwards, leaving Sasuke to struggle over to the bathroom to clean himself up.

That time, niisan had been out of the village on a rare month-long mission, and had gone as far as trapping Sasuke in bed until he’d agree to seek out ‘Naruto-sensei’ if he was lonely while niisan was gone. Somehow, though it was obvious in hindsight that there might have been a similar style of conversation between niisan and Naruto, it hadn’t really hit home to Sasuke until this moment.

Sasuke wasn’t stupid; he knew, now, why he’d started spying on their training sessions. He’d told himself he wanted to make sure Naruto wasn’t wasting niisan’s time, and that Naruto didn’t have some sort of strange motive for begging to be niisan’s student. But he had really just been doing it out of jealousy, jealousy combined with the strong, deep-seated feeling that someone like Naruto didn’t deserve all the time niisan was suddenly spending on him.

Most of that embarrassingly persistent feeling had faded away over the last few months. It was impossible for Sasuke to feel too envious of the hours Naruto spent under niisan’s thumb after experiencing that sort of thing for himself. But now…

‘Last time,’ niisan had just said, his tone emphatic, as if the time he was referring to was meaningful. Sasuke’s heart boiled when he heard those words. Suddenly it felt like they were all back in one of those empty training grounds again, with him hidden in a tree or just out of sight by a convenient window, and niisan and Naruto busy tussling with each other, leaving no real space for him.

“Didn’t I just tell you to insert it as far as it would go?” Hearing niisan’s cold, commanding voice only made Sasuke feel worse. “Don’t make me tell you again, otouto.”

“Why?” Sasuke found himself saying. “It’s not like you’re going to– to take me tonight, after everything. Why do I need to do anything you say?”

Despite saying that, he couldn’t bring himself to start pulling the dildo out. It felt like doing that would somehow bring an end to things, an end to even the pretence that he would be included in niisan’s sordid plan for tonight. In the end, all he could bring himself to do was to start to shift back towards the edge of the bed, awkward as it was to do it while he was still so stretched and full.

Sasuke, though expecting an impatient question about where the hell he thought he was going, only heard a disappointing silence, broken now and then by Naruto’s stifled gasps. Angrily, he started to swing his legs off the bed, only to be dragged back into place by an achingly familiar grip on his thigh. “What are you–”

“Shut up.” That slightly hoarse, but no longer monotone voice told Sasuke that niisan had finally shed the mask. “Weren’t you just trying to provoke exactly this?”

This being the fact that niisan was now mercilessly fucking him with the dildo, driving it in at just the right angle. “N-no…”

“Clean off your cock, Naruto,” niisan said, ignoring Sasuke’s weak-voiced protest. “Shut that lying mouth for me.”

“ _No!_ ” But there was very little Sasuke could do to resist, pinned as he was to the bed by niisan’s hard hand and the forceful thrusting of the dildo filling up his aching ass. When the guilty-looking Naruto edged into view, Sasuke bucked, desperate to avoid what he now knew was coming, but his frantic effort earned him nothing.

“If you make him come first,” niisan said, his hoarse tone now carrying a terrifying hint of excitement, “I’ll think about forgiving what you did tonight, Naruto.”

“Really, sensei?”

“Mrlgh-hrgh!” Sasuke couldn’t help but try to protest, despite Naruto’s fingers now invading his mouth, fingers that had probably been inside him earlier on. It should have been disgusting. It _was_ disgusting, but not in any normal way; it was the kind of fevered, guilty disgust that made Sasuke salivate and caused his cock to go rock hard.

Niisan really was trying to punish him. Niisan didn’t usually make Sasuke do dirty things like this without a lot of soothing, coaxing encouragement.

“I’ll even give you a head start,” niisan said, his hand still working the dildo, the deep strokes now slowing down in a way that was half torture and half relief. “Go in first.”

Sasuke heard the strange, garbled sounds he made as if they came from a distance. He hadn’t really had time to say anything when Naruto stopped fingering his mouth, and by the time those fingers were forcing him to turn his head in the right direction, it was too late to voice a clear protest. Naruto’s cock tasted… it wasn’t bad, precisely. It was just that, knowing where it had been, and knowing that, no matter how hard Sasuke struggled, he was going to be made to suck it…

He was already halfway to coming, just from having Naruto’s cock forced into his mouth. Feeling niisan take the dildo all the way out, and then slam right into his aching ass with no warning, that was just icing on the cake.

It didn’t take three strokes for Sasuke to come.

“Well,” niisan said, his voice low and pleased. “Looks like I don’t have to forgive you, Naruto.”

“You’re unfair, sensei,” Naruto said, his breaths heavy, his hands tight in Sasuke’s hair as he thrust his thick cock in and out of Sasuke’s mouth. “You did that on– on purpose…”

“Shut up while I’m still being generous,” was the dismissive answer. “Isn’t filling his mouth what you wanted to begin with?”

Naruto had nothing to say to that. Sasuke didn’t either, and not just because his mouth was full, and he was now being taken too hard to find the breath to speak; he knew very well that he’d stopped letting Naruto use his mouth pretty much as soon as he started sucking niisan’s cock without being cornered or having to be asked.

But that one time, when it was just Naruto’s clone, and niisan had already been gone a week and a half, Sasuke hadn’t been able to help himself. He’d eagerly swallowed down the clone’s cock just after it had fucked him, too desperate for the perverse stimulation of the act to think too much about how much he was exposing his desires to the original.

“It’s unfair,” Naruto said now, roughly. “You’re always getting him like this, so why can’t I…” Luckily for him, niisan’s petty victory seemed to mean that niisan was in the mood to ignore his unwise, entitled muttering. “Ungh, you bastard, swallow it well…!”

Sasuke didn’t know what he hated more, the fact that he couldn’t complain about that needless order, or the fact that he felt himself flush with pleasure even as the thick cock in his mouth began to pulse. He moaned. He rocked back into niisan’s hard, heavy thrusts.

_It’s dirty,_ he thought, helplessly. The taste, the salty, bitter musk of Naruto’s come coating his tongue, the huge cock inside him, the prickling heat he felt all over from being thoroughly used, it was all deliciously dirty.

“Is it good?” Niisan’s gloating voice only made it better. His hand had long been on Sasuke’s aching cock; he could feel how Sasuke was already getting hard again. He knew Sasuke was going to come again soon, but of course he had to ask. “Is it good enough for my otouto?”

Sasuke swallowed hard, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his brother. But in the next moment, just as he was thinking now would be the time for niisan to speed up and really give it to him, niisan deliberately slowed, and Naruto finally edged back, withdrawing his softening cock from Sasuke’s panting mouth.

“Say it,” niisan said, and so of course Sasuke did. He told himself it didn’t matter that Naruto could see him like this, impaled and squirming and babbling in a low, broken tone about how good niisan was making him feel. “Do you want to swallow it for me too?”

“Yngh,” Sasuke moaned, hating himself. “Yh– please…”

It didn’t help that, in the end, niisan refused to finish in his mouth. Sasuke, teary-eyed and furious, could only suffer from niisan’s teasing pinches and gropes and punishing thrusts, and from the betrayal of his own wretched body as he came, tightening helplessly around his niisan’s massive cock for the second time that night.

“Now,” niisan said, “you might as well get out.” For one long, deeply confusing moment, Sasuke couldn’t help but think that merciless tone was aimed at him. Then, when niisan slowed his thrusts only to throw a kunai in Naruto’s direction, Sasuke realized what was going on. “I won’t be nice with the next one.”

“Sensei…”

“ _Out._ ”

Naruto knew better than to linger after hearing that low, almost growled order; in a moment, he was opening Sasuke’s window and darting out into the night, though of course he didn’t leave without thoroughly eyeing Sasuke’s naked, jolting body.

Sasuke, having already come for the second time, couldn’t help but imagine just how he looked at that moment. How weak. How exposed. How slutty. He had just been moved onto his hands and knees, and his body was now being shaken by each one of niisan’s vigorous thrusts, his head only up because niisan’s hand had an unyielding grip on his hair.

“Is it good?” Niisan’s voice was rough, his breathing heavy. “Is this enough for your thirsty little hole?”

“Yes,” Sasuke said, through gritted teeth. That niisan was saying such a thing so bluntly, and deliberately ignoring the fact that Naruto might still be peeping in at them, and listening in… He hated how much more sensitive his embarrassment made him, but he couldn’t help it.

He didn’t want to come again. He _didn’t,_ but… “ _Ah!_ ” Niisan knew just how to get him to do it. His thrusts were just at the right angle; his hand came down and tightened mercilessly around Sasuke’s aching cock. Sasuke shook, tightening down around the massive length inside him, his own cock aching as it pulsed for the final time.

It felt so good. He knew he’d spilled again all over niisan’s fingers, and he could feel niisan’s cock twitching inside him, getting ready to fill him up. If he hadn’t just come right then, Sasuke would have come yet again at that moment, just from feeling niisan arching into him.

This time, niisan was almost silent. Sasuke moaned, savouring niisan’s final, breathless little thrusts. He couldn’t help but moan again when he felt his niisan begin to withdraw, leaving him sore and empty and slick with come. “Niisan…”

“You want more?”

“No, I just– I, I’m sorry.” It felt weird to have niisan starting to clean him up down there the gentle, meticulous way he always did, with his fingers and a small, clean cloth, and no shyness whatsoever about fingering Sasuke’s slick, yielding hole as he did so. “I shouldn’t have–”

“It’s all right,” niisan said. “I _was_ away for a whole week, and I didn’t do you properly before I left.” Flushing, Sasuke tried to edge away from that boldly probing finger, only to have niisan’s free hand tighten on his hip. “Looks like you’re still a little restless. You want a bit more, right?”

“Nngh…” Sasuke, able to see the slow thickening of his niisan’s cock out of the corner of his eye, wanted very much to make a snide comment about just who was the one who wanted more right now. But the finger deep inside him curved and stroked, and his sarcastic rejoinder kept on being postponed again and again. “Niisan…”

“Ssh. I’ll do it. I’ll do everything for you. Just relax…”

* * *

A few years later, when a rash of marriages swept through the ranks of his fellow jonin, Sasuke couldn’t help but feel a bit like he was partially to blame. Though he and Itachi had long since given up on the thought of a double wedding and had really tried to limit how many people were at all involved in their filthy relationship, they had still somehow ended up needing to spread out three suspect marriages, and that had kicked off a tide of other people suddenly deciding to get hitched.

Just a month after Ino and Sai had tied the knot, Naruto was the next to fall, leaping head first into a more serious relationship with Hinata, even though it would naturally mean giving in and doing a full, hideously formal ceremony to appease the Hyuuga elders. “It’s all worth it,” Naruto kept saying, even as he sweated through an interminable hakama fitting. “When I’m married to the clan heir, Neji will _have_ to do whatever I say…”

Sasuke still didn’t quite understand how Naruto’s mostly normal, and really almost sickeningly sweet relationship with Hinata had turned into Naruto trying increasingly ridiculous schemes to entice Neji into his and Hinata’s bed. Sasuke knew he didn’t really have the right to look down on anyone else’s relationship quirks, but he still couldn’t help but think that the calm, respectful and straightforward arrangements he and Itachi had made were much better than what Naruto was planning.

Sure, Sakura worked too much and had to be bribed to keep away from the kitchen, and Sasuke had never liked the way Yuri-san, Itachi’s wife, would always make fun of him. And it _was_ annoying that Ino’s long-standing joke that she couldn’t be the only one in the arrangement that was lacking a boy toy had turned into her getting serious about said boy toy too, serious enough that she and Sakura had actually fallen out over it for a week.

Three days into that week, Sasuke had been ready to kill them both. By the time the argument was over, he was only managing to make it through each day of being forced to ferry their petty sniping back and forth by daydreaming of just how he would go about assassinating both of them while letting them injure him just enough that he could tragically expire at the end. Thankfully, Itachi came home at just the right time to put an end to the whole farce by, as far as Sasuke could tell, sitting with both parties and listening sympathetically for all of fifteen minutes, and then suggesting that perhaps they should hear each other out.

“ _I_ said that,” Sasuke had said, indignantly, later that night, after watching Sakura slip out for the night the way he’d been trying to coax her to do all week. “She’s _my_ wife! Why the hell is it that she only ever listens to _you_?”

“Is that really what you want to talk about right now?” Itachi had said. “How long has it been?”

“Kiba came over the night before last,” Sasuke had said, mulishly. “I’m just fine. I don’t need your pity, niisan.”

“Kiba told me you begged him and Sai so much that they had to tie you up,” was the low, amused answer. “Are you sure you’re really okay, otouto?”

Alright, so maybe the arrangement Sasuke had hammered together with Itachi and the others over the years wasn’t _really_ all that straightforward, calm and respectful, but at least he wasn’t– wasn’t always scheming to try and get anyone to fuck him.

“Maybe I’m wrong,” Itachi had breathed. “Am I bothering you right now? Do you want me to leave your tight ass alone tonight, otouto?”

“N-no…”

Sasuke, reddening a little as he remembered that moment, couldn’t help but think that of course _he_ didn’t scheme to get people into bed; from beginning to end, that had always been niisan’s role, niisan’s earnestly pursued prerogative.

“Do you think this is draping properly?” Naruto asked, for what had to be the seventieth time. “I feel like it’s weird, what do you think?”

“Neji’s weak to blondes,” Sasuke found himself blurting. “He’ll like it no matter what.” And then, as Naruto turned to stare at him, he remembered just who he’d learned that telling little detail from (Kiba. It was always Kiba), and hurried to add, as he scrambled toward the fitting room door: “You know, I should probably look around a bit too, I think I need a new set.”

“Wait a minute,” Naruto said, struggling to get away from the scowling tailor, “when the hell did you and Kiba…”

Thankfully, by then, Sasuke was halfway across the shop floor, and could pretend to be out of hearing range for just as long as he needed to escape the shop entirely. He didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, kink note re ass to mouth: it pops up near the end of the threesome scene (3rd one in this chapter), and is not particularly graphic, focusing more on the shame side of the kink.
> 
> Now, re actual endnotes, I just wanna say I've had a blast writing this ridiculous story. It's my first dive into straight-up incest, and I had no idea how much I'd enjoy pushing the envelope this way. I'd love to hear how the ending + silly closing scene/mini-epilogue worked for you :D


End file.
